Una navidad diferente
by RequeteMiau
Summary: (Comienzo extendido) Tweek tiene pánico de todo lo relacionado con gnomos por lo que diciembre no es precisamente su mes favorito, debido a esto Craig decide que la idea de su estúpido team rival es perfecta para que el rubio esté en paz unos días lejos de todo...en una cabaña, sin adultos, solo con sus amigos y mucho descontrol celebrando la tan "esperada" navidad. Creek (Style).
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tweek tiene pánico de todo lo relacionado con gnomos por lo que diciembre no es precisamente su mes favorito, debido a esto Craig decide que la idea de su estúpido team rival es perfecta para que el rubio este en paz unos días lejos de todo...en una cabaña, sin adultos, solo con sus amigos y mucho descontrol celebrando la tan "esperada" navidad. Creek, (Style).

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Hola es la primera vez que público una historia en aproximadamente 7 años, espero que a alguien le agrade y poder ir mejorando, amo mucho south park y sobre todo las parejas Creek y Style pero me convencí empezando por la primera. Acepto críticas constructivas :c tal vez el primer cap les parecerá lento, originalmente pensaba que sería solamente uno pero creo que al fin y al cabo serán unos 4 :) en fin, si les gusta dejen comentarios pls para tener un pequeño empujón para seguir. Saludos 3

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día más, un día como cualquier otro, eso pensaba Craig Tucker sobre la navidad, aunque su idea fuera refutada constantemente por su familia y amigos que definitivamente algo de bueno veían en la tan esperada fecha, pero no, para el moreno solo era un día más que volvía un tanto más idiotas a las personas del pueblo al que debía llamar hogar. Todos en South Park se volvían locos por encontrar tontos y costosos regalos para luego fingir que tenían una hermosa reunión familiar donde en realidad nadie quería estar y ¿por qué no? Uno que otro acontecimiento bizarro, la mayoría de las veces producido por su team rival, los que al parecer no podían pasar una semana sin cometer alguna idiotez, aunque con el paso de los años se hacían un poco menos constantes y catastróficos seguían estando presentes de alguna u otra forma. Todos estos acontecimientos solo irritaban al moreno de ojos azul marino, quien solo quería una vida tranquila, una rutina que cumplir, pero como el mismo ya asumió su deseo no se cumpliría ni hoy ni nunca, después de todo, ¿quién puede llevar una vida tranquila en South Park? más aún...si tienes de mejor amigo a Tweek Tweak quien no puede pasar diez minutos sin sus tics nerviosos, generando y temiendo alguna teoría de conspiración contra él, hablando de gnomos roba calzoncillos, de cómo morirán o sin uno que otro gritito sin razón aparente. Pues, ese tipo de amistad no entra en la definición de tranquilidad de cualquier persona normal. Además, cabe agregar que no había una época que alterara más rubio que navidad…

-AGH Craig ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, ¿cierra las puertas rápido, los duendes pueden entrar. Tu sabes que son parientes de los gnomos y si ellos roban mis calzoncillos quizás ¿qué querrán los duendes? Tal vez quieren robarse mis órganos, oh Jesús no, mis órganos no, es demasiada presión, agh!- Grito Tweek después de hablar a toda velocidad sin siquiera darse el tiempo de tomar un poco de aire. Craig lo miraba sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de su casa- Agh! No te quedes ahí, dime algo ngh- Complemento mientras tiraba su cabello esperando el apoyo del moreno quien luego de oírlo suspiro cansado y se puso de pie al frente al de ojos verdes.

-Tweek ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? –empezó a decir con su monótona voz mientras tomaba ambas manos de su amigo y las alejaba de su cabello- los duendes no existen y si existieran yo me encargaría de ellos, nadie te hará daño, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra Tweekers- Continuó el moreno sin meditar si quiera sus palabras dado que cuando se encontraba junto al rubio se sentía un poco más libre, sabía que Tweek no lo juzgaría como muchas otras persona, pero esta extraña confianza no le quitaba unas cuantas dudas-…mierda soné tan marica-Susurró luego de una larga pausa donde el rubio no respondía nada y él seguía sujetando sus manos, lo cual al notarlo, soltó al acto y volvió a sentarse en el sillón sin mirar al rubio en ningún momento-

-Agh – Volvió a gritar el rubio-

-Solo siéntate y veamos la jodida película quieres- Ordeno cansado Tucker, con lo cual el tembloroso Tweek decidió dejar de insistir con sus miedos, aunque siguieran presentes y Craig no fuera a hacerse cargo de ellos, el rubio se tranquilizaba pensando que apenas se acerque la "jodida fecha" del 24 de diciembre, Craig quiera o no, él mismo, Tweek Tweak se encargaría de protegerlos a ambos, sí, eso hará.

Ambos chicos miraron un par de películas dejando así pasar las horas, haciéndose tarde sin siquiera notarlo hasta que los padres de Craig regresaron a casa luego de visitar a unos familiares, reunión a la que claramente Craig se había negado rotundamente a asistir.

-Ya se hizo tarde, vamos Tweek te llevaré a casa- Exclamó Craig luego de levantarse del sillón y estirar un su cuerpo-

-Agh, está bien- El rubio se sentía más nervioso aún de tener que salir a la calle a esas horas, porque… ¿qué sucedía si un grupo de gnomos y duendes están preparando una emboscada a medio camino? Definitivamente sería demasiada presión, a pesar de eso, Tweek había decidido mantenerse lo más calmado posible y así poder llevar a cabo sus propios planes de seguridad sin que la incredulidad de Craig lo afectara, además, la compañía del chico lo ayudaba a sentirse un poco más relajado y seguro ante las posibles adversidades de la vida.

Caminaron ambos adolescentes en dirección a la casa del rubio, charlando de unas cuantas trivialidades en el camino, cuando a lo lejos divisaron a dos chicos, uno pelinegro de ojos azul claro y chaqueta café; y un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con su típica ushanka verde y chaqueta naranja.

-Puta madre- Exclamó Tucker al tenerlos más cerca, no es que le desagradara la presencia de dos de los integrantes del grupo más idiota de South Park, después de todo a veces pasaban buenos ratos y tenía una que otra gran borrachera junto al hijo menor de los Marsh, pero carajo, a pesar de ser una conversación de trivialidades se sentía particularmente bien ese paseo nocturno junto a Tweek, sin ninguna interrupción que pudiera alterarlo, ni otras personas llamando su atención.

-También es un placer verte Craig- Dijo Stan al escuchar tal recibimiento ante lo cual en respuesta el aludido hizo a los recién llegados su típica seña- idiota, íbamos camino a tu casa-

-¿A mi casa?- Repitió sin manifestar sus sospechas en su semblante, quizás en parte de que idiota plan querían que participara-

-Sí a tu casa, Butters está solo en su casa así que haremos una fiesta, íbamos a pasar por ti y Tweek ya que sabíamos que estaba contigo y ninguno de los dos contestaba su celular- Respondió el pelirrojo-

-¡AGH! ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos juntos? ¡Una conspiración, planean algo contra nosotros Craig, de seguro tienen cámaras por todas partes y nos vigilan a cada segundo y ahora quieren llevarnos a un lugar solitario para asesinarnos, no quiero morir, morir es mucho presión Craig, AGH!- Dijo a mil por hora el rubio, mientras Craig solo comprobó lo que pensaba a ver a los chicos acercarse, adiós tranquilidad.

-Tweek, no, ya cálmate, estos tarados no pueden hacernos nada, ni aunque lo intentaran- Tranquilizo el chico del chullo colocando su mano derecha en la espalda del rubio en señal de apoyo mientras sus otros dos acompañantes fruncían el ceño claramente ofendidos-

-Joder, ¿van con nosotros o no? Hace frío y ya quiero empezar a beber- Cuestiono Stan, sin ánimo de escuchar nuevas teorías-

-Sí iremos, pero primero pasaremos a la casa de Tweek para avisar a sus padres y traer más café- Respondió Craig y Tweek asintió frenéticamente-

-y ¿Por qué simplemente no llaman desde la casa de Butters?- Preguntó Kyle-

-Déjalo así Kyle, que hagan lo que quieran con tal de que lleguen- Habló tranquilo Stan para luego darle una sonrisa cómplice a Craig- esto estará bueno Tucker, no te lo pierdas- ante esto Craig solo le devolvió la sonrisa ya que, carajo, Stan Marsh aunque fuera el líder del su team rival, era uno de sus mejores compañeros de borracheras más que descontroladas y si él decía que iba a estar bueno es porque así iba a ser- Bien nos vemos en un rato- se despidió para luego empezar a caminar seguido por Kyle.

-Ajá –Respondió disimulando su emoción Craig y empezando a caminar a la dirección contraría junto a Tweek, cuando recordó que debía preguntarle algo importante a Stan por lo que volteó su cabeza, pero cuando estaba punto de hablar noto a lo lejos como Stan le tomaba la mano al pelirrojo- que carajo- exclamo Tucker.

-GAH ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- Respondió Tweek alarmado, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse Craig puso una mano en su nuca para evitarlo y que siguieran caminando en dirección a su casa-

-Nada, no sucede nada Tweek, solo vamos a tu casa, quiero llegar pronto a la fiesta- Disimulo Craig, lo que menos necesitaba era que Tweek empezara con paranoias sobre marcianos transformado a todo South Park en homosexuales.

-Ngh ¿s-seguro que no son gnomos?- Insistió Tweek intentando voltearse-

-No, no hay gnomos ni nada que se le parezca- Continuo Craig mientras por reflejo bajaba su mano de la nuca del chico hasta su espalda empezando a acariciarla ante lo cual Tweek inconscientemente empezó a tranquilizarse terminando por abandonar sus paranoias-

Más tarde tras haber pasado por la casa de Tweek y cargase con muchos termos llenos de café debido a que Tweek no estaba seguro de que en la casa de Butters hubiera suficiente, se encaminaron hacia la improvisada fiesta que evidentemente obligaron al pobre de Butters a realizar. Una vez dentro de la casa empezaron a beber junto con el resto de sus amigos entre los cuales la gran mayoría no se encontraba dentro de sus cabales.

-Hey que tal amigo- Se acercó Stan pasando su brazo por los hombros de Craig para poder equilibrarse-

Al momento de notar la presencia del pelinegro quien traía su pelo alborotado al no tener puesto su típico gorro azul, Craig comenzó a recordar el sin fin de pensamientos que pasaron por su mente mientras esperaba que Tweek preparara sus litros de café.

" _Así que Stan es marica junto a Kyle, já, no sé de qué tanto me sorprendo, siempre se ha notado que se traen ganas el par de maricas ¿Qué pensaría Tweek al respecto? ¿Le dará asco la idea, será neutral o quizás…le agrade? pero ¿por qué a él le agradaría algo como eso?, digo tal vez Tweek nunca ha salido con una chica pero…y ¿qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando todo esto?, que al marica de Kyle le vaya a dar Stan no es problema mío. Ajá...¿cómo será eso…de estar con otro chico?, debe ser perturbador, digo si no tienen nada de delicado ni mucho menos, aunque eso es lo que hace molestas a las mujeres, se quejan por todo, en cambio si es un chico no del todo masculino, pero sin llegar a ser como una chica, ¿eso no lo hace una buena combinación? Pero y ¿el físico? ¿Cómo se vería Tweek en esa situación? Definitivamente él es un ejemplo perfecto de esa combinación, ¿eso lo convierte en el pasivo no? ¿Le agradaría? ¡CARAJO! ¿Por qué estoy pensando toda esta mierda otra vez?, que irónico Craig Tucker pensando en mariconerias Si van chicas hoy definitivamente tengo que pasar más que un buen rato y olvidar esto, tal vez Tweek también encuentre a una, cada cual por su lado, haciendo lo suyo, todos felices ¿no?...que me importa a mí quien pudiera estar con Tweek…no, no me importa, sé que no. Mierda, estoy pensando demasiado"_

-GAH ¡Craig se convirtió en un zombie! –Grito Tweek sacando a aludido de sus pensamientos- ¿qué pasa si luego intenta comernos a todos? ¡No quiero ser comido por Craig! ¿Y si no le gusta mi sabor, me rechaza, se come a todo el resto de South y termino siendo el único sobreviviente?…sería de- Fue detenido de golpe el chico de ojos verde por la mano de Craig sobre sus labios-

-Basta Tweek…yo solo…-Susurra Craig con las mejillas levemente rojas al darse cuenta como su mente volvía una y otra vez al rubio, empezando a cuestionarse que tan normal es recordar demasiado seguido a tu amigo, bueno es su mejor amigo, pero no recordaba nunca antes haber tenido tantas veces en el día la imagen de una sola persona- ¿tienes más de esto Marsh? -Al decir esto para cambiar de tema alza su vaso vació para mostrárselo al otro pelinegro que aún se encontraba apoyado en él-

-Pero claaaaro- Respondió un muy emocionado el ya ebrio Stan- si te dije que esto iba a estar bueno es porque tenemos montones de toooodo –Agregó alargando la última palabra con un tono cómplice- Ven acompáñame amigo, ¿vienes Tweek? –El rubio quien ya tenía liberados sus labios de la mano de Craig simplemente miro hacia otra dirección nervioso y se alejó-…okey, ven ¡vamos Tucker! –Craig sin poder entender la actitud del rubio simplemente opto por seguir a Stan y mantener su "plan" original de cada uno con lo suyo y todos "felices", tal vez más alcohol lo ayudara con propósito.

Luego de una hora se encontraban varios chicos tirados en el patio trasero de la casa de la familia Stotch, todos bajo la influencia del alcohol y una que otra sustancia diferente.

-Jajajaja esto está buenísimo amigo- Reía sin control un castaño con chaqueta deportiva roja-

-Hey prueba esto también Clyde- Agrega un rubio de chaqueta naranja mientras le entregaba un vaso al primero, quien lo recibió y bebió de golpe- wow wow más calma cariño- Agrego coqueto.

-No empieces con tus cosas de puta McCormick- Defendió el chico de color, Token Black-

-Oigan chicos ¡escuchen todos! –Interrumpió Stan hablando en voz alta para llamar la atención de sus ebrios acompañantes- con Kyle tenemos una idea genial- Dijo apoyándose en Kyle quien estaba sentado a su lado en el césped un poco más sobrio que el resto de los presentes-

-¿Qué pensaste junto a tu judía novia, hippie?- Cuestionó un chico pasado de peso con chaqueta roja-

-Cállate culón- Respondió Kyle frunciendo el ceño-

-Ya dinos la jodida idea Marsh antes de que empiecen otra vez- Dijo Craig quien estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol sin ganas de presenciar la décima pelea de la noche entre Broflovski y Cartman-

-Bien- Respondió poniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo por mantener el equilibro por lo que Kyle se levantó junto a él para evitar que fuera tropezar y caer al piso- Propongo que pasemos la navidad en una casa en el campo, todos nosotros, solos, sin adultos y mucho alcohol-

Ante la propuesta todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos procesando la idea, que aunque a todos les parecía más que buena los tomo claramente por sorpresa.

-¡ES GENIAL, YO ME UNO!- Grito emocionado Clyde recostándose de golpe sobre el césped- si…mucho…mucho alcohol…libertaaaad-susurro mientras empezaba a perder la conciencia-

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Craig- de seguro a Tweek le gustará al sentirse alejado de sus jodidos gnomos-

-Espera, ¿Tweek está aquí?– Cuestionó Token al líder de su team- no lo he visto hace un buen rato-

-Debe estar en algo bueno para haberse olvidado de _su_ Craig- agregó Kenny con una sonrisa traviesa y tono burlón-

-La última vez que lo vi fue con Bebe- Habló Kyle tranquilamente-

-uuuh quizás que está haciendo con esa puta- Río Cartman, ante lo cual Craig se levantó de golpe y entró a la casa tratando caminar en línea recta-

Ante los comentarios de los chicos empezaron a pasaron un sinfín de ideas por la mente de Craig por un lado ¿era genial no? Que su amigo este haciendo de las suyas no es su problema, pero por otro, carajo es Tweek, su mejor amigo paranoico, el que le teme a todo y con ese todo, incluye el sin fin de las posibles enfermedades mortales que una chica podría contagiarle según su paranoica mente junto a esto Craig con su cabeza muy lejos de la tierra empezó a maquinar diferentes teorías como "tal vez Bebe lo retiene contra su voluntad y el pobre está al borde de un ataque de pánico" oh, pero no, Craig Tucker no iba a permitir que el pequeño rubio sufriera mientras él estuviera vivo, y en base a esa convicción empezó a buscar a su pequeño paranoico, pero a Craig se le escapo un pequeño detalle, había traspasado el límite que su cuerpo podía resistir hace un buena cantidad de tragos. Lo último que vio el pelinegro fue la alfombra de la sala de estar de los Stotch, fracasando en la misión de "rescatar" a Tweek.

A la mañana siguiente, Craig despertó mirando en dirección hacia la ventana en una habitación que desconocía, con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Luego de unos minutos intentando olvidar el dolor empezó a incorporarse, pero al voltear notó que no estaba solo en la cama de la habitación, junto a él se encontraba durmiendo nada más que el chico que se robaba todos sus pensamientos.

Tweek tiene pánico de todo lo relacionado con gnomos por lo que diciembre no es precisamente su mes favorito, debido a esto Craig decide que la idea de su estúpido team rival es perfecta para que el rubio este en paz unos días lejos de todo...en una cabaña, sin adultos, solo con sus amigos y mucho descontrol celebrando la tan "esperada" navidad. Creek, (Style).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una Navidad Diferente**_

 _(Capítulo II)_

 **Craig POV**

Joder…lo primero que sentí al despertar fue un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, digno de una buena noche de mucho descontrol, aunque lamentablemente no lograba recordar gran parte de lo que sucedió pero por lo menos puedo deducir que lo fue por este gran y típico efecto secundario de haber bebido en exceso. Pasaron unos minutos que sentí como horas recostado en la cama de una habitación desconocida, por el tamaño y estilo de la misma pude deducir que se trataba de la habitación de los padres de Butters. La luz que entraba a través de las cortinas solo aumentaba más mi malestar por lo que decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa, por lo menos allí podría encerrarme y descansar tranquilamente por lo menos en teoría. Al momento de incorporarme, sentándome en la cama, dejando de mirar hacia la ventana y voltear hacia el otro ángulo de la habitación, fue cuando noté que en realidad no estaba solo como creía, junto a mi había un bultito cubierto por una frazada hasta la altura de la cintura. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar producto de mi resaca…ese cabello rubio sumamente alborotado…

-¿Tweek?- Hablé sin pensar producto de la impresión, al verlo empecé a recordar algunos momentos de la noche, especialmente que invertí mis últimos recursos energéticos de mi cuerpo en tratar de encontrarlo, al parecer lo logré, digo si está a mi lado debe ser así, pero ¿por qué se encuentra si la camisa?…y tan…-

-C-Craig- Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un pequeño susurro somnoliento de Tweek quien estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos- ngh –Gimoteó antes de sentarse en la cama frotando su ojos con su mano izquierda. De esta forma tan tranquilo y delicado al despertar le da un toque diferente al usual, llena de paz el ambiente de una forma impensable considerando que es el chico más nervioso de South Park, a pesar de esto, al observarlo de esta forma tan indefenso y expuesto comencé a abandonar lentamente esa paz y junto a esto surgió una extraña incomodidad en mi la cual no logró justificar.

-T-Tweek –que carajo ¿acabo de tartamudear?- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos haber vuelto a dormir a mi casa- dije recobrando mi tono neutral-

-Ngh ¿de ve-verdad no recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?- Contestó mientras comenzaba a recuperar levemente sus tics nerviosos-

-¿Te lo estaría preguntando si lo recordara?- Respondí sin simpatía, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, si fuera cualquier otro en vez de Tweekers posiblemente ya lo habría mandado al carajo sin necesidad de ninguna gran interacción- Lo último que recuerdo fue que te estuve buscando por toda la casa- Tras decir esto se formó un leve rubor en las mejillas de Tweek quien empezó a juguetear con sus manos, verdaderamente se veía adorable de esa manera, y yo no le digo adorable a cualquier cosa, menos a una persona, además que estuviera sin su típica camisa mal abotonada lo hacía…¿atractivo? ¡Pero qué carajo estoy pensando otra vez!- mierda.

-¡GAH! Es mucha presión, no me mates- Empezó a hablar aceleradamente como era de costumbre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté olvidando mis absurdas ideas anteriores.

-ngh ya recordaste todo y quieres golpearme- Dijo mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la cama, recogía su camisa y se la ponía rápidamente-

-Tweek- Seguía abotonando de la manera habitual su camisa sin hacerme caso para luego empezar a encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación, al notar que pretendía irse sin darme ninguna respuesta me levante rápidamente de la cama y tomé su brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la perrilla de la puerta y lo apoye contra la pared de la habitación aun sujetando su brazo pero manteniéndome a una distancia prudente- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no te odiare ni siquiera si cometes la estupidez más grande del mundo? Mierda Tweek, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, estoy cansado de insistir cada día- En realidad no todo lo que dije era cierto, nunca podría cansarme del rubio, pero tal vez al ponerle un poco de "presión" extra dejará tales ideas.- No recuerdo nada, lo prometo, y sea lo que sea, puedo apostar que es una estupidez del grupo de Marsh y que no estaré molesto contigo. Ahora habla.

-Ngh es demasiada presión- Dijo mirando hacia el piso cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y ambos nos volteamos a ver como Marsh y McCormick entraban sin consideración alguna ¿Qué acaso nadie les enseñó que debían tocar la maldita puerta?.

-Wooow wooow, viejo, parece que tú no te cansas ¿no?- Se burló con una sonrisa Kenny observando como yo aún seguía acorralando a Tweek contra la pared, ante esto me alejé lentamente liberando al rubio, acto seguido le dediqué a ambos intrusos mi típica seña "amistosa".

-Hey Craig, veníamos a buscarte, tenemos que irnos todos antes de que lleguen los padres de Butters- Dijo Stan sonriendo burlonamente, ignorando la mirad gélida que le dedicaba- Lamento si…arruinamos tu ejem momento- agregó conteniendo la risa-

-Jodete Marsh- Fue lo último que agregué antes de empezar a acomodarme para salir de la casa Stocth.

Un rato más tarde me dirigía camino a mi casa junto a Stan Marsh, Tweek se había ido corriendo a tomar su turno correspondiente en la cafetería de sus padres así que no "pudo" esperar a que yo me alistara para acompañarlo, en realidad es más que obvio que en su mente la palabra "presión" se repetía una y otra vez por lo que decidí no seguir insistiendo por el momento, lo que no quiere decir que me fuera a quedar tranquilo esperado a que él se animara a decírmelo, algo le pasaba a Tweek y debía averiguar el por qué pronto.

-Oye Marsh- Llamé la atención de mi acompañante- ¿Qué mierda pasó anoche?- Pregunté sin rodeos esperando que Marsh tuviera las respuestas que buscaba.

-Ah…pues nada del otro mundo, ya sabes, lo típico, una que otra pelea, parejas locas, jueguitos rancios, etc.- Respondió tranquilamente-

-Entonces ¿por qué Tweek está más nervioso de lo usual?-

-Pff ya sabes como es él Tucker…aunque tal vez…-Se quedó meditando unos segundos al parecer intentando recordar- debe ser porque ayer en tu borrachera máxima te apegaste a él como sanguijuela y Cartman le metió ideas estúpidas a la cabeza para molestarlo.

-Ah, eso explica todo-

-Sí-

-¿Apegar?

-Como Sanguijuela-

-…-

-…-

-Explícate Marsh- Le exigí disimulando mi sorpresa e intriga, es decir, no es normal que yo me acerqué más de la cuenta a alguien, es verdad que confió más en Tweek que en cualquiera de mis amigos pero jamás he considerado dármelas de melocito con él, menos en público, es simplemente ridículo ¿no? Aunque ayer…toda normalidad en mis ideas se empezó a ir al carajo sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Joder Craig- Stan suspiró cansado antes de comenzar a relatar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

 _Fin POV Craig_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _POV STAN_

Luego de que Craig entrara a la casa, los que aun seguíamos en el patio y consientes seguíamos discutiendo la idea recién propuesta.

-Oye hippie y ¿dónde mierda pretendes conseguir la famosa cabaña?- Cuestionó un incrédulo Cartman-

-Un amigo cercano a mi papá nos la prestará- Respondí tranquilamente-

-Que hombre más estúpido, no sabe a lo que se expone- Río Cartman.

-Cállate culo gordo, tu solo quédate en South Park con tu madre y así todo saldrá bien- Respondió Kyle.

-Oblígame rata judía- Cartman se levantó de golpe y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Kyle. Definitivamente el alcohol los volvía un poco más estúpidos y violentos.

-Stan mejor hablemos esto cuando estemos todos sobrios- Sugirió Token, quien aún lograba guardar la compostura.

-Sí creo qu-

-GAH CRAIG ESTA MUERTO-Fui interrumpido por un grito de Tweek que provenía desde dentro de la casa, rápidamente todos nos encaminamos hacia el lugar lo mejor que pudimos.

-¿Qué sucede Tweek?- preguntó Kyle al ser el primero en entrar y ver la escena seguido por mí. Craig se encontraba recostado en medio de la sala de estar de Butters con Tweek sentado a su lado tiritando a mil por hora.

-Craig murió, de seguro cayó por las escaleras y ahora volverá su espíritu en busca de venganza- Agregó Tweek hablando más rápido que nunca con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, ante esto Kyle se acercó a Craig para comprobar lo obvio colocando dos de sus dedos en su cuello para sentir el pulso de Tucker.

-No está muerto Tweek solo está dormido- Lo tranquilizo Kyle- solo se ve extraño porque está hecho mierda por el alcohol, nada más.

-¡Gah! Que alivio, nadie vendrá a vengarse de nosotros ngh- Suspiró aliviado Tweek a la vez que el ritmo de sus temblores disminuía levemente.

-Seguro eso es lo que más te preocupa marica- Dijo cortante Cartman, luego de eso arrojó el contenido del vaso que traía en la mano sobre la cara de Craig para hacer que despertara, lo que logró al instante-

-GAH!- Fue lo único que agregó Tweek al ver a Craig levantarse de golpe claramente desorientado.-

-Pero que mierda le pasa a todos ustedes- Grito como pudo luego de unos segundos el recién "revivido" y aún muy borracho Tucker-

-Ngh estás vivo- Dijo Tweek con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y acercándose un poco más a Craig. Dios no puedo creer que realmente pensará que estaba muerto, Tweek cada día se supera más con sus paranoias y exageraciones.

Craig luego de hacernos su típica señal, volteó a ver fijamente a Tweek y luego de unos segundos con su mano derecha secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Hay cosas perturbadoras y ver a Craig Tucker siendo agradable o mínimamente humano con alguien.

-Esto es antinatural- Le dije al oído a Kyle a la vez que me apoyaba en él pasando mi brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros, el pelirrojo al igual que todo el resto solo se mantenía atento a la escena que protagonizaban nuestros amigos.

-No llores Tweekers- Escuché decir a Craig al parecer tratando de disimular su deplorable estado- yo jaaaaaaamáaaas te abandonaré menos con los gnomos sueltos y este montón de imbéciles cerca- Hasta ahí llegó su actuación, ¿Craig hablando de gnomos? Definitivamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Tweek- ¿está bien?- Agregó aun posando su mano en la mejilla de Tweek.

-Ya bésense maricas- Interrumpió Cartman aburrido de la situación. Este gordo si que sabía matar momentos.

-Heeeeey ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer ahora, juguemos a la botellita!- Agregó Kenny entusiasmado- ya saben que es indispensable en una fiesta de adolescentes –río perversamente Kenny. Oh pero no, no dejaré que toque a mi chico de esa forma ni de ninguna otra con sus excusas baratas ¿No cree que ya estamos grandes para esas tonterías?.

Luego de un rato de discutir como idiotas el asunto terminamos todos sentados en un círculo, poco a poco mientras discutíamos se habían sumado más persona a la "gran" idea de Kenny por lo que el circulo estaba conformado tanto por chicos como por chicas aunque las segundas eran claramente minoría. Por mi parte, Kyle estaba sentado a mi lado derecho y al izquierdo Bebe, frente a mi podía ver claramente como Craig quien intentaba mantenerse "consiente", se apoyaba en el hombro de Tweek, susurrándole quien sabe que al oído, en respuesta el rubio reía nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-Kyle ¿por qué carajo estamos haciendo esto?- Pregunté al pelirrojo- No quiero ver que beses a nadie más que a mí- susurre haciéndole un puchero-

-No te pongas así, sabes que es un jodido desafío del culón- Sí, para variar terminamos metidos en esto por culpa del idiota de Cartman, a veces miro al cielo y me pregunto…por qué seguimos juntándonos con él.

-Joder…-Agregué irritado ante la idea-

-No seas celoso Stan- Me regañó Kyle, ante lo cual me acerque seductoramente a él para poder susurrarle-

-Luego me tendrás que compensar por esto- Luego de ver como mis palabras cobraban efecto en el ojiverde gracias al profuso rubor en sus mejillas, sonreí victorioso y mire hacia al frente como el juego ya estaba iniciando y unos chicos se besaban, sí, estaba tan concentrado en Kyle que no me percaté del inicio del pasatiempo en cuestión.

Tras una buena cantidad de turnos donde afortunadamente aún no le había tocado a Kyle, la botella terminó apuntándome a mí y del otro lado de esta se encontraba Tweek Tweak quien tenía a Craig semi-inconsciente abrazado su cintura, lo impresionante es que aun en esas condiciones el idiota de Tucker seguía viéndose masculino.

-¡GAH, es mucha presión, no quiero besar a nadie, podría contagiarme una enfermedad y morir, no quiero morir tan joven!- Ante esta suposición de Tweek fruncí levemente el ceño, joder no soy Kenny para temerme de esa forma.

-Ya solo muévete marica- Bufó nuevamente Cartman- Judío mira atentamente como te jode tu novia y llora en silencio- Río, ante lo cual Kyle extrañamente esta vez no dijo nada, ni siquiera negó nuestro ya evidente noviazgo como de costumbre.

-Reglas son reglas, ya háganlo- Me incitó Bebe emocionada. Decidí acercarme sin pensar más a Tweek para terminar pronto con esto.

-Ejem- Musité cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca al notar que Craig estaba fuertemente agarrado a Tweek y el mismo rubio sumamente alterado- solo relájate Tweek, no pasa nada- Traté de tranquilizarlo, es decir, por favor el único que se está jodiendo aquí soy yo ante la posible irá injustificada de Kyle que me espera.

-Ngh- Gimió, lo cual tome como un asentimiento, me empecé a acercar lentamente a él, no quería terminar siendo golpeado por el chico producto de sus nervios, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de rozar sus labios un golpe me lanzó lejos de él.

-¿Que carajos crees que haces Marsh? ¡Nadie toca a Tweek!- Si, así es, Craig Tucker al parecer tiene un censor de alarma frente a los "posibles" peligros que pueda pasar Tweek, incluso cuando se encuentra en la decadencia misma. Me voltee confundido para mirar al resto y ver sus reacciones, ¿acaso aún estaba tan inconsciente que no recordaba el juego? Afortunadamente en mi los efectos del alcohol ya habían disminuido un poco desde hace un rato. Dirigí mi mirada a Kyle en busca de alguna respuesta pero solo encontré una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Volví a mirar a Craig que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, junto a un preocupado Tweek sentado a su lado.

-Que mierda te pasa Tucker, es solo un juego- Respondí al fin frunciendo el ceño, frente a lo cual un tambaleante Craig intento acercarse a mí pero terminó cayendo sentado al suelo siendo recibido por Tweek.

-¿Alguien quiere besar pronto a Tweek para que podamos seguir jugando?- Agregó un chico al cual no reconocí. Dudé sobre si debía acércame otra vez o no, pero apenas hice un pequeño movimiento en dirección hacia Tweek noté como los labios del rubio y de Craig estaban unidos. Toda la habitación quedó en un silencio total, el cual no duró mucho debido a que unos segundos después Craig volvió a caer dormido con un neurótico Tweek a su lado.

 _Fin Stan POV_

 **Fin FLASH BACK**

 _CRAIG POV_

-Luego ayudamos a Tweek a llevarte a la habitación de los padres de Butters, se quedó contigo para cuidarte el resto de la noche ya que temía que fueras a morir por no recuerdo que razón, no tengo idea si pasó algo más luego de eso- Terminó de narrar Stan.

-Me estas jodiendo Marsh- Dije tratando de disimular mi confusión, esperando que mi Marsh riera y dijera que todo fue una broma.

-No, Craig, estoy hablando muy enserio- Respondió deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Joder…-Seguí caminando sin esperar a Stan, después de todo si la historia era real la cual calzaba bastante bien con la actitud de Tweek, yo Craig Heterosexual Tucker había besado a mi mejor amigo Tweek le tengo miedo a todo Tweak, y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo nada…del gran momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Aquí el segundo cap de la historia! Espero que les guste, la verdad me sentí un poco insegura al escribirla jaja ya que estoy un poco indecisa sobre el ritmo que debo seguir, mantenerlo así, relativamente lento o acelerarlo más ¿Qué creen ustedes? :o. Ya tengo ideas para lo que sigue :3, pronto podremos saber más de lo que en realidad pasó esa noche desde un punto de vista más directo 1313 Bueno, espero que comenten si les gustó y sus sugerencias si las hubieran. Saludos!

PD: muchas gracias a los que ya comentarios y siguen la historia, me hacen muy feliz 3

 _RequeteMiau_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _Craig POV_

Eran las 10PM del día martes, hacía un frío que jodía como pocas veces para alguien que está acostumbrado a ello, pero a pesar de todo esto, me encontraba apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared que se encuentra al costado de la puerta principal de Tweak Bros. Sí, estaba esperando a mi neurótico amigo a esas horas de la noche, consiente que sería el único momento en que podría encontrarlo a solas e incapaz de escapar como ya había hecho todos los días anteriores, han pasado 4 días sin que podamos entablar una verdadera conversación, los primeros 3 porque yo mismo estaba tratando de ordenar mis ideas, lamentablemente fue demasiado tiempo para finalmente no llegar a nada. A pesar de encontrarnos en lugares comunes como la escuela no me animaba a acercarme, además era evidente por sus expresiones que algunos cercarnos como Token y Clyde notaron la extraña situación, pero se limitaron a no hacer preguntas, algo de sentido común habían desarrollado con el paso de los años, o por lo menos el primero que obligaba al segundo a mantener la compostura o controlar en algún grado su creciente estupidez.

 _Flash Back_

Apenas llegué a mi casa pude ver como mi familia se encontraba almorzando, me límite a hacerles la seña familiar en modo de saludo para recibir la misma respuesta, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, alimente de Stripes y le di unos minutos de atención, ni siquiera la compañía de mi cobaya logro distraerme del mundo como normalmente lo hacía, además moría de hambre pero las ganas de estar solo para poder pensar eran superiores a cualquier otra, a la vez el cansancio por la noche anterior seguía presente, una parte de mi rogaba por recostarme en mi cama, caer dormido, despertar y que alguien me diga que todo fue un jodido sueño con notas homosexuales, pero para mí mala suerte, el tema de Tweek seguía tan vivido en mi mente que no lograba relajarme lo suficiente para dormir a pesar de lo agotado que me sentía. Seguí recostando un buen rato hasta que asumí que mis esfuerzos por relajarme eran inútiles, me levanté y saqué a Stripes de su jaula nuevamente y la deje corretear libre por mi cama, mientras la observaba terminé por aceptar que no podía ignorar el tema, a pesar de que no era algo a lo que pudiera encontrar fácilmente una respuesta y/o explicación debido principalmente a que no conozco una parte importante de los hechos, solo sé el fragmento que Stan me relato, el cual no incluye todo lo posterior a quedarnos solos en la habitación, dentro de esta bien podría ser que simplemente me haya quedado dormido profundamente hasta el día siguiente, por otra parte existe la posibilidad de que haya despertado y hecho o dicho alguna estupidez más a Tweek, o tal vez solo fui el jodido y serio Craig de siempre, lo cual sería grandioso. En fin, el punto es que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que realmente sucedió y conozco lo suficiente a Tweek para saber que no me dará las respuestas que buscó hasta que se relaje aunque sea un poco, dentro de lo posible para él, forzarlo solo empeoraría más las cosas, por lo tanto para saber la historia completa debería esperar un par de días, lo cual sería difícil, considerando que pasado mañana era lunes, tendríamos que volver al colegio donde nuestro círculo de amigos es el mismo y compartíamos prácticamente todas las clases. Lo peor de todo es que no quiero sentirme incómodo con él, no podemos estropear nuestra amistad de años por un tontería como esta, es verdad que no soy el amigo más expresivo ni amable del mundo, tal vez Tweek no perdería mucho dejando de estar a mi lado, pero yo sí, y soy muy egoísta para dejarlo ir, además si es necesario puedo mejorar mi actitud por y solo con él, no dejaré que mi estupidez de una noche nos separé, además ¿qué tan terrible puede ser para una relación de amistad un beso? Pff en la televisión siempre lo muestran como algo genial para aumentar la confianza o alguna mierda así…pero claro…estamos hablando de Tweek Tweak. Me intriga que estará pensando Tweek en estos momentos, claramente el tema le afecto, pero me preguntó si verdaderamente le habrá desagradado mi beso o simplemente es su miedo a que yo lo "mate" como dijo. Por lo menos el saber que no se sintió obligado me haría sentir un poco mejor, nunca he querido hacerle daño a Tweek y perturbarlo de esa forma sale completamente de mis planes. Por mi parte, me encantaría recordar en qué carajo estaba pensando en ese momento, según Marsh él debía besarlo de acuerdo al estúpido juego y Tweek claramente no quería, tal vez mi instinto sobre protector se vio jodidamente superado por el alcohol y creí que si yo lo besaba lo podía mantener seguro o alguna mierda así, protección de amigo a amigo, es normal, ¿no?, cosa de todos los días…puta madre, eso no tiene nada de normal, nadie anda besando a sus amigos así como así y menos yo, ahora mi reputación de chico frio se debe haber ido al carajo aunque en este momento es lo que menos me preocupa. Por otro lado me preguntó que habré sentido yo en ese momento ¿él acaso tendrá sabor a café?...mierda que importa…lo que sí importa es si Tweek correspondió o no, con eso podría encontrar la respuesta a una de mis tantas preocupaciones, pero claramente no le podía preguntar esos detalles a Marsh, me hubiera escuchado desesperadamente marica, tal como me siento ahora al darle tantas vueltas al tema. Definitivamente no siento que me guste Tweek de esa manera, hasta ayer nunca me detuve a cuestionar mi tipo de relación con él, es verdad que le doy más beneficios que a cualquier otro, es mi mejor amigo después de todo, pero si sintiera algo diferente ya lo sabría ¿no?, él también hubiera dicho algo, con los histérico que es de seguro ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de acercarse a mí, así que puedo descartar las ideas "románticas", no hay Tweek & Craig maricamente enamorados, no es, ni será, eso no va con nosotros, definitivamente.

Pasaron así los días donde mi miente solo daba vueltas a las mismas ideas sin poder llegar a ninguna respuesta nueva, tal vez si lo hablará con alguien podría llegar a una mejor respuesta, pero la primera persona a la cual recurriría en un caso como esté era el único involucrado, totalmente descartado. En cuanto al resto de mis amigos…sino quiero ser jodido por un par de meses es mejor omitir el tema...cualquiera tomaría la situación como que soy un homosexual pasando la etapa de negación y claramente no lo soy.

Así de la misma forma llegó el día lunes, todo fue normal en la mañana preparándome para la escuela pero caminó a esta empecé a sentir unos nervios que jamás antes tuve, aun así mantuve mi semblante serio como de costumbre. Este era el tercer día sin hablar con Tweek y sabía que aún no era el momento de acercarme a él, lo cual confirmé con los primeros pasos que di por los pasillos de la escuela donde me lo encontré de frente bebiendo frenéticamente de su termo con café, apenas me notó, empezó a tiritar a mil por hora y se alejó rápidamente, chocando con otros estudiantes en el camino, las ganas de seguirlo y tratar de relajarlo para hacerlo sentir bien me atacaron con mayor intensidad que nunca, pero sabía que no era el momento, debía dejar solo al rubio para que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, por lo menos iba a evitar sumarle más "presión" a su vida. Luego del encuentro me dirigí a mi casillero en busca de los libros que necesitaría, por lo menos en apariencia, para la primera clase del día, afortunadamente no me encontré con nadie en el camino ni tampoco yendo hacia el salón, solo al llegar vi a algunos idiotas sentados en sus puestos conversando unos con otros, me senté en mi lugar habitual ignorando a todo el resto, unos minutos más tarde Tweek entro y pasó rápidamente a sentarse en último asiento de la clase, al parecer lo más lejos de mí que pudo, evitando mi mirada. Trate de no darle importancia, o por lo menos que él no notara que me daba cuenta de su actitud esquiva.

El resto del día transcurrió de la misma manera, evitándonos sin siquiera intentar entablar una conversación, tampoco le presté mayor importancia a mis amigos, lo único diferente fue que vi a Kyle acercarse a hablar más de lo usual con Tweek, ¿Qué podría querer el judío de Tweek? Maldito, solo yo podía compartir tanto tiempo con él, Broflovski puede irse a joder a otro lado con Marsh.

Finalmente el día terminó repitiendo el mismo patrón, nunca pensé que la escuela podría ser más jodidamente aburrida, pero así fue al no poder alivianar el día con la compañía de Tweek. Regresé caminando a mi casa, durante el trayecto me di cuenta que no quería pasar otro día como este, le guste o no, hablaríamos mañana, somos amigos y los amigos pasan tiempo juntos, es lo normal, así tiene que ser, no estarse evitando como un par de imbéciles. En la noche le envié un mensaje de texto a su celular para mañana no tomarlo desprevenido y recibir un golpe de esos que da por reflejo, ya los he probado y carajo, sí que duelen. El mensaje solo decía "te veo mañana", Corto y claro, al más puro estilo Tucker, el me conoce lo suficiente para saber que dada la circunstancias esa frase significa que hablaremos del tema sin excusa validad para evitarlo. No recibí respuesta alguna a mi mensaje.

Al día siguiente en la escuela decidí acércame a Tweek durante el primer receso, lo encontré buscando frenéticamente algo en su casillero.

-Hey- Saludé de forma relajada apoyándome en el casillero continuo al suyo.

-¡GAH!- Fue lo que recibí en respuesta del rubio quien a la vez tiro todos los libros que tenía en las manos, me agache a recogerlos enseguida, luego de unos segundos el hizo lo mismo- ngh, lo siento- Se disculpó. Noté que se veía de una forma diferente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y a pesar de sus típicos nervios mostraba un gesto de preocupación distinto que lo hacía ver de alguna forma…adorable. Mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos Tweek terminó de recoger todo y me quitó de las manos el resto, se puso de pie, cerró su casillero y se fue corriendo, todo fue tan rápido que seguía aun arrodillado frente al casillero de Tweek como un estúpido, preguntándome que mierda sucedió.

Primer intento fallido.

A la hora del almuerzo decidí hacer mi segundo intento, después de todo luego solo nos quedaba una clase el día de hoy y podría apostar a que saldría corriendo del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello y al llegar a su casa la cerraría con mil llaves y pestillos. Al entrar a la cafetería vi a Tweek en la fila del almuerzo en la cual me colé para quedar detrás de el sin preocuparme del resto de los "afectados", ninguno aquí era tan estúpido como para atreverse a desafiarme, en el momento en que llegué Tweek estaba tomando del mesón un mousse de chocolate, decidí acercarme de forma lenta, por lo cual le hable despacio cerca de su oído…

\- Sabía que el menú de hoy te iba a gustar- Mala idea, terminé con una bandeja llena de comida sobre mí, con el orgullo por el piso y sin lograr mi cometido debido a que después de su gran y sensata reacción salió corriendo de la cafetería con la risa de mis compañeros como fondo a quienes solo les hice mi gesto típico mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la cafetería como si nada hubiera sucedido, la verdad, me merecía este ridículo resultado, ¿en que puto mundo se me ocurrió acércame de esa forma?, de seguro parecí un jodido acosador que no deja de pensar ni siquiera cuando lee el menú de la cafetería.

A la salida no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en buscarlo, tal como predije, apenas tocaron el timbre, Tweek salió corriendo del salón, ni siquiera considere salir en su búsqueda, algo de dignidad me quedaba, por lo menos frente al resto, tampoco podía ir a su casa, sabía que no tendría ni una oportunidad para entrar, hoy en la tarde se encontraba solo en casa por lo que sus padres no estarían para abrirme y él se negaría a hacerlo. Solo saldría para ocuparse del turno de las 7pm de la cafetería de sus padres, al ser pleno día de semana no iba mucha gente a la hora cercana al cierre por lo que sus padres siempre se iban antes y lo dejaban a cargo de cerrar el local.

He ahí mi oportunidad perfecta.

 _Fin flash Back_

Tuve que esperar unos minutos hasta que al fin escuche como alguien salía del local cerrando con llave la puerta, me volteé y como esperaba, era Tweek quien sobre su típica camisa llevaba esta vez un suéter verde. Me sentía un poco mal por el método que decidí adoptar, pero como dicen, el fin justifica los medios y claramente acércame de forma tranquila no funcionaba. Cuando Tweek acabó de cerrar me acerqué rápidamente a él, sujete sus dos brazos y lo acorralé contra la pared. Dios, ver su cara de terror junto al grito desgarrador que dio se sintió como un gran puñal atravesando mi pecho sin compasión, ¿tan desesperado estaba que lo trató de esta forma?, soy un imbécil.

-¡Gah C-Craig eres tú, ngh por favor no me mates!- A pesar de que evidentemente no se sentía cómodo y aun seguía asustado, al notar que era yo se había relajado un poco. Mierda, actué como un puto violador con el chico más nervioso de South Park, por favor que ya me den un premio al tipo más idiota, nunca había tenido tantas "brillantes" ideas en un solo día, de seguro su corazón late a mil por horas al igual que sus temblores que no cesan.

-Tranquilo, lamento mucho haberte asustado de esa forma Tweekers- Me disculpé verdaderamente arrepentido pero sin aflojar mi agarre, su mirada me dio a entender que sintió el peso de mi disculpa a pesar de aun estar alerta. Verlo de esa forma, tan indefenso, me hizo sentir de una manera que no logró entender- Solo…no intentes escapar esta vez ¿si? – Pedí en un tono casi lastimero que creo nunca haber usado antes en toda mi vida, dios estoy dando asco. Luego de unos segundos el asintió lentamente y comencé a aflojar poco a poco el agarre pero aun una vez libre se mantuvo apegado a la pared.- En serio lamentó haber actuado así.

-Ngh no te preocupes…ya me siento un poco mejor, es algo rutinario- Habló rápidamente como de costumbre.

-Tweek en serio quiero que hablemos, somos amigos, no entiendo bien que mierda fue lo que pasó esa noche pero quiero que lo aclaremos o lo olvidemos para poder seguir como siempre- Al terminar de decir esto Tweek miro al piso cubierto de nieve con un semblante lleno de tristeza, a cada momento me siento más confundido y culpable, ¿qué mierda hice?- ¿Tweek?- Al nombrarlo noté que sus temblores no eran solo por nervios como de costumbre, se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo producto del frío, ¿cómo pude olvidar ese detalle?, insisto, merezco un premio, yo ya me había acostumbrado y estaba mucho más abrigado que él, quien de seguro se estaba congelando, ante esto no lo pensé más y me quité mi chullo para colocárselo a él, cuando lo sintió me miró con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y levemente sonrojado, otra expresión única.

-¿Craig?- Preguntó anonadado.

-Te lo prestó, no quiero que te enfermes, aunque en realidad eso no ayuda en mucho- Cuando comencé a quitarme mi chaqueta para poder entregársela me interrumpió-

-¡Gah detente idiota, te enfermaras tú!…mejor entremos- Me Gritó entre enojo, nervios y preocupación cambiando el tono por uno inseguro en las últimas palabras. Sin esperar respuesta recogió el manojo de llaves que había arrojado cuando "sutilmente" llamé su atención, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con las mismas- ngh pasa- Agregó cerrando fuertemente su ojo derecho producto de su tic nervioso, al parecer ya había asumido que no podría escapar de mí, sin hacerme de rogar lo seguí dentro del local.

Hoy conseguiría respuestas, no estaba seguro si lo que iba a escuchar me iba a agradar o no, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no iba a permitir que Tweek se alejara de mí, de ninguna forma…o eso esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado 3, les agradezco mucho a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, como ya he dicho, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo c:! por cierto, no se preocupen, terminaré esta historia si o si , claro que el plan original ha ido cambiando drásticamente jaja, al comenzar a escribir tenía la intención de que el fic fuera de solo un capítulo, luego cambié mi idea a que fueran unos cuatro con el último en navidad, pero ya asumí que esto tiene para largo y me pasaré de navidad seguramente uwu...Por otro lado, tengo muchas ganas de narrar el siguiente cap desde la perspectiva de Tweek pero me da miedo que no me resulte bien :c…En fin! Creo que actualizaré cada 3 días aproximadamente…mi proceso creativo es así: un día escribo, al siguiente floto y al tercero corrijo, aunque los pasos uno y dos pueden intercambiar posiciones xD (Flotar para mi es no hacer nada jaja). Bueno, espero saber que opinan del cap 3 Saludos! 3 3 3

 _RequeteMiau_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece._

 _Capítulo IV_

Me encontraba sentado en una mesa situada junto a la ventana en Tweek Bros. Ya era bastante tarde, estaba seguro que las llamadas de mis padres no tardarían en llegar, las ignoraría y luego al llegar a casa habría un gran escándalo por "hacer lo que quiera" un día de semana. Lastimosamente para ellos, me importaba más mi situación con Tweek quien en este momento se encontraba preparando café para ambos, que el ser puntual en llegar a casa y en las jodidas clases que tendré al día siguiente.

Podía ver como Tweek preparaba café detrás de la barra, su tic en el ojo llevaba un ritmo acelerado y sus típicos tiritones se mantenían presentes.

-Hey Tweek- Llamé al rubio desde mi lugar, al oírme soltó un grito y dio un salto en el lugar lanzado la taza vacía que tenía en su mano derecha, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra las baldosas, afortunadamente aun no la llenaba de café. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia él y agacharme para recoger los restos de la taza.

-¡Gah mis padres van a m-matarme ngh!- Exageró mientras tironeaba de sus cabellos rubios. Luego de recoger los trozos restantes de la taza y tirarlos en el basurero, volví a acercarme a él alcé mis brazos hacia él sujetando sus manos y bajándolas a los costados de su cuerpo deteniendo así su auto agresión- Ngh Craig, se enterarán, confirmarán que soy un incompetente y me venderán como esclavo, no quiero ser un esclavo Craig, es demasiada presión- Siguió formulando sin cesar mientras sus manos trataban de librarse frenéticamente de mi agarre.

-Nadie te venderá como esclavo por una tonta taza rota Tweek, tienen miles- Dije mirando hacia un estante repleto de tazas con el logo de Tweek Bros en ellas.

-Es la ngh tercera esta semana- Debatió el rubio escandalosamente con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-Si quieren joder contigo yo joderé con ellos Tweekers, no me importa que sean tus padres, estas a salvo mientras te mantengas a mi lado- Traté de calmarlo a la vez que soltaba lentamente el agarre, mis última palabras en realidad fueron una indirecta para hacer que deseare mantenerse a mi lado. Muchas veces me he preguntado en que momento comencé a volverme tan protector con Tweek como si de una chica se tratase, siendo que en realidad el rubio es bastante fuerte, lo dejó más que claro cuando éramos niños, incluso podría decir que es mucho más hábil en las peleas que yo, a pesar de eso no he podido dejar de velar por su bienestar más que por el mío propio desde hace años.

-Ngh ¿estás seguro Craig?-Preguntó calmándose levemente.

-Muy seguro- Confirmé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Tweek adopto un levé rubor en sus mejillas, luego de unos segundos volteó, sacó otra taza de la repisa y comenzó a servir el café recién preparado, mientras lo hacía pude notar como sus manos temblaban incesantemente.

-Espera, yo lo haré-Dije acercándome a él y quitándole suavemente el jarro de café de sus manos, de esta forma podía evitar cualquier posible accidente producto de sus nervios que estaban más a flor de piel que de costumbre.

-Ngh-Fue lo único que recibí en respuesta. Una vez que terminé de servir el café, dejé el jarró en su máquina correspondiente y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba sentado hace unos minutos. Apenas nos sentamos Tweek comenzó a beber frenéticamente de su taza.

-Tweekers relájate un poco, en serio- Sabía que era petición en vano, el chico no podía controlarse, pero yo tampoco estaba seguro de cómo empezar la conversación que me trajo aquí, me sentía nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, sentía miedo, miedo de enterarme de las idioteces que cometí y que Tweek decidiera alejarse de mí.

-Eso intento ngh- Apenas terminó de hablas siguió bebiendo. Di unos cuantos tragos a mi café, apenas volví a posar mis ojos en el noté que como Tweek miraba ansioso su taza ya vacía por lo que le extendí la mía- g-gracias- Me dijo, acto seguido continuo bebiendo. Mientras esperaba que mi acompañante terminará su bebida, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y lo miraba fijamente- ngh ¡n-no hagas eso!- Pidió.

-¿Hacer que?- Pregunté extrañado para mis adentros.

-No me mires así ngh- Contestó desviando su mirada.

-¿Así como?- Volví a cuestionar.

-¡fijamente!-Gritó.

-Oh-Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, uno por que era la única persona en el lugar, dos porque se trataba de él, el chico por el que he estado cometiendo las más grandes estupideces de mi vida y arruinando mi reputación, el chico por el que he estado a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared para lograr aclararla, ese chico.

-¡Sigues haciéndolo!- Antes de que pudiera continuar su queja comenzamos a oír el tono de llamada de su celular, Tweek dio un gritito como de costumbre y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón- Ngh ¡Craig son ellos, ya deben saber lo que hice, de seguro ya empacaron todas mis cosas y vienen por mi gah!-

-¿Tus padres?-Pregunté aun con mi cabeza reposando en mi mano, el asintió frenéticamente- Pues contesta y ponlo en altavoz así escucharé todo, ante la más pequeña sugerencia de convertirte en esclavo, actuaré- Sugerí para que tomara el asunto con calma. Tweek volvió a asentir, colocó el teléfono en medio de la mesa, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para contesta e inmediatamente puso la llamada en alta voz.

 _-¡¿Tweekers donde carajo se supone que estas?! ¿Sabes la hora que es jovencito?-_ Escuché decir al padre de Tweek a través de la línea.

-Ngh sí papá, estoy aun en la cafetería, ¡por favor no me vendas como esclavo!- Contestó rápidamente el rubio.

- _y ¿Por qué aun no vuelves a casa? El horario de cierre fue hace una hora jovencito-_ Interrogo el padre de Tweek con timbre molesto.

-Yo…yo…ngh, demasiada presión- Gritó la última parte sin dejar de tiritar.

-¡ _Responde!-_ Exigió otra vez el progenitor del rubio.

-Está conmigo señor Tweak- Hablé con mi típica voz neutral, acercándome al celular. Decidí intervenir ya que si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que Tweek saldría corriendo a su casa en cualquier minuto.

- _¿Craig?-_ Preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí- Confirmé.

-¡ _Cariño es Craig!-_ Notificó alegre dirigiéndose a su esposa que al parecer estaba a su lado. Con Tweek nos miramos confundidos por el repentino cambio de actitud de su padre- _Oh, pueden tardar todo lo que quieran, no te olvides de cerrar el local Tweek y Craig tráelo a casa apenas terminen.-_ Continuó alegre el hombre, logramos escuchar muy bajo a través de la línea un "aww" de parte de la señora Tweak.

 _-_ Está bien señor- Respondí sin entender nada.

- _Bien, adiós chicos-_ Se despidió finalmente el padre de Tweek quien acercaba su mano a su teléfono pero se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su padre- _son tan gays_ \- Tweek cortó de golpe la llamada tras esas últimas palabras, los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, él tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas y tironeaba su suéter.

-No te preocupes Tweek- Traté de tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad me sentía tan confundido como él, los adultos de South Park siempre han sido raros pero a veces simplemente te descolan, es decir, ¿a qué va eso de "son tan gays"? Que mierda les pasa, no somos gays, nunca hemos hecho nada –a excepción de la noche del viernes- que diera esa impresión, además lo común es que si un padre sospecha que a su hijo le gusta morder la almohada, se sienta molesto o aunque sea un poco perturbado.

-Ngh te incomodaron lo s-siento- Se disculpó.

-En serio no te preocupes- Repetí, el asintió nuevamente y volvió a mirar incomodo por la ventana. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, intenté ordenar mis ideas en ese lapso, pero como ya se volvió costumbre esos días, no llegué a nada, solo decidí comenzar por lo obvio- Tweekers tenemos que hablar- Anuncié seriamente, mala idea, Tweek dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento. Es sabido que la frase "tenemos que hablar" solo anticipa cosas malas, pero Craig genio Tucker volvió a maravillar al mundo con su inteligencia el día de hoy- En serio quiero que volvamos a estar como siempre Tweek, eres mi amigo, no quiero que lo nuestro termine- Continué. Esto está sonando como una estúpida ruptura, dios, debo dejar de acompañar a Ruby cuando ve sus estúpidas series juveniles.

-Ngh es m-mucha presión- Se quejó.

-Tweek podemos hablar todo ahora mismo para aclarar el tema u olvidarlo definitivamente, tú eliges- Sugerí, realmente no sabía que es lo que yo mismo prefería, por un lado quisiera solo olvidarlo para que de una vez por todas mi cabeza deje de dar tantas vueltas y volver a mi cómoda rutina; pero por otro lado sentía una gran curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió.

-Gah! Yo ngh- Intentaba formular Tweek.

-Tal vez olvidar sea lo mejor…-Sugerí inseguro al ver lo mucho que le costaba formular una oración.

-Gah ¡ni se te ocurra Tucker!- Gritó de repente, sin vacilar, no pude evitar poner una expresión de asombro en mi cara, escucharlo hablar tan decidido no es normal menos aun que me llame por mi apellido.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunté impaciente, intentado recuperar mi expresión habitual para disimular la sorpresa que me produjo su respuesta.

-Ngh y-yo…te lo contaré ngh todo, pero no me mates cuando lo sepas, yo no quería o bueno si, pero ¡gah! ignórame, no, no, mejor no me ignores ngh sería demasiada presión- Dijo el rubio tan rápido que apenas logré entender las ideas.

-Solo habla Tweek, todo estará bien- Realmente ni yo estaba muy convencido de mis palabras pero intente infundirle tranquilidad.

-O-ok- Aceptó mientras miraba hacia todos lados como si alguien más pudiera estar escuchando.

Al fin podría conocer la historia completa y dejar de basarme en mis propias especulaciones, me sentía ansioso, deseaba recordar, verdaderamente algo en mi imploraba a gritos recordar, solo espero que ese deseo no se convierta luego en un arrepentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Este cap quedo bastante más corto de lo habitual ya que originalmente me había quedado uno gigaaaaante! Y con todo lo que tardo en revisarlos no lo hubiera subido nunca :c pero la buena noticia de esto es que la continuación ya está lista 1313, espero que les gusté este cap…ya se viene el Tweek POV al que le temo tanto jaja.

Aprovechando esto como espacio publicitario c: empecé otro fic que va para largo al igual que este pero de la pareja Style, de todas formas tendrá Creek en el proceso ya que no puedo vivir sin mencionar a Tweek, es antinatural. Ah! además les deje un regalito de navidad también Style c:, en fin, por si les interesa :3!

Espero que todos hayan pasado una bonita navidad junto a su familia c: por mi parte siento que invertí demasiado de mi tiempo cocinando y lavando loza jaja pero valió la pena c:…en fin, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, recuerden comentar si les gustó, muchas gracias a los que ya lo han hecho y bueno…saludos! –Inserte corazón gigante-.

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertence._

 _ **(Capítulo IV)**_

 _Tweek POV_

Flash Back

Craig y yo habíamos llegado hace poco a la fiesta, la música sonaba muy fuerte y las luces estaban bajas. Veía chicos y chicas tirados por doquier, bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, muchos ya ni siquiera lograban mantenerse de pie. La verdad no entiendo cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos en esas condiciones, en cualquier momento podría iniciarse una invasión zombi ante la cual serían incapaces de sobrevivir. Peor aún, una invasión de los gnomos, estoy seguro que algo deben estar planeando, en esta fecha son más fuertes que nunca, es por eso que debo mantenerme consiente.

Me encontraba sentado al borde del sofá de la casa de Butters esperando a Craig quien había ido otra vez a la mesa del comedor en busca de su cuarto vaso, pasaron unos minutos y pude ver como el chico del chullo caminaba tambaleante hacia mí.

-Ten-Dijo Craig mientras me entregaba un vaso lleno de alcohol y gaseosa- Sé cómo te gusta.

-Ngh gracias, pero creo que no beberé hoy- Rechacé mirándolo apenado.

-No jodas Tweek ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó el pelinegro alargando la última palabra. De cierta forma me gustaba ver a Craig así, se ponía un poco más liberal, era divertido y a veces incluso un poco afectuoso.

-Ngh…yo- Traté de formular, no podía hablarle de mi plan para protegernos a ambos de los gnomos.

-Ya sé…déjame adivinar…los putos gnomos de nuevo- Completó, ante eso no pude evitar mirarlo abriendo exageradamente mis ojos y comenzado a jalar mi camisa.

-¡GAH! Deja de leer mi mente ngh yo no quie…-No pude terminar de formular mi teoría ya que Craig se sentó a mi lado rozando nuestros cuerpos-ngh- gimotee comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con mis manos y colocando toda mi atención en ellas.

-Tweek mírame- Exigió como de costumbre ante lo cual obedecí de inmediato- si lo sé es porque te conozco lo suficiente, no tengo jodidos poderes mentales, cálmate y bebe conmigo- Contestó ofreciéndome nuevamente el vaso que tenía en su mano derecha. Pasé mi mirada de él hacia el recipiente de plástico un par de veces- Vamos Tweekers hazlo por mí- agregó acercando levemente su rostro, sentí como me sonrojaba, esperaba que nadie pudiera notarlo producto de la luz. Sentía demasiada presión.

-Ngh está bien, pero solo un poco- Accedí a la vez que retiraba el vaso de las manos del moreno. Bebería lo mínimo para poder complacer a Craig y a la vez mantener en pie mi plan. Detesto siempre sucumbir ante las ideas del pelinegro, cada vez que me mira fijamente mis ideas pierden forma y ya no puedo pensar claramente, mi madre dice que eso es "perderse en los ojos de alguien" pero yo no quiero perderme en ningún lugar, sería demasiada presión.

-Así me gusta- Agregó dándome un pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa mientras chocaba su vaso con el mío, acto seguido dio un gran trago al líquido de su vaso, lo imité dando un sorbo pequeño al mío.

-Hey que tal amigo- Saludó Stan sentándose junto a nosotros y abrazando a Craig al pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros del chico del chullo. Marsh venía evidentemente borracho, aun así no pude evitar sentirme molesto por el repentino contacto entre mis acompañantes. Craig se quedó estático sin decir nada, pasaron así varios segundos, Stan lo llamó repetidas veces por su nombre y seguía sin reaccionar, era oficial, la invasión zombi había comenzado.

-GAH ¡Craig se convirtió en un zombi! –Grité aterrorizado, ¿de todos los posibles contagiados tenía que ser Craig? Ahora sin él a mi lado tenía muchas menos posibilidades de sobrevivir y…de ser feliz- ¿qué pasa si luego intenta comernos a todos? ¡No quiero ser comido por Craig! ¿Y si no le gusta mi sabor, me rechaza, se come a todo el resto de South Park y termino siendo el único sobreviviente?…sería de- Fui detenido de repente al ser mis labios cubiertos por la mano de moreno protagonista de mi teoría.

-Basta Tweek…yo solo…-Susurró Craig con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aparentemente al notar el contacto de Marsh…hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar a la vez que liberaba mis labios- ¿tienes más de esto Marsh? -Continuó alzando su vaso vació, mostrándoselo al otro pelinegro que aún se encontraba apoyado en él.

-Pero claaaaro- Respondió de forma alegre Stan- si te dije que esto iba a estar bueno es porque tenemos montones de toooodo –Agregó alargando la última palabra a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a Craig- Ven acompáñame amigo, ¿vienes Tweek? – Se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa amigable, simplemente me límite a mirar hacia otra dirección y me encaminé hacia la misma ignorando a los dos morenos. Nunca había visto a Craig sonrojado por la presencia de alguien, de seguro está enamorado de Stan desde hace años y recién ahora lo fui a notar, tal vez tiene planeado pedirle matrimonio hoy mismo al amanecer, se irán de la ciudad y tendrán muchos hijos mientras yo me quedo solo e infeliz por el resto de mi vida en este pueblo.

-Hey Tweek- Fui sacado de mis predicciones por una amigable voz femenina, voltee a ver y me encontré con Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens- ¿Qué Tal?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando Tweek? ¿Viniste solo?- Completó la morena de ojos ámbar.

-Ngh Wendy, Bebe, h-hola- Salude cerrando violentamente mi ojo derecho producto de mis nervios- vine con C-Craig- Al pronunciar el nombre del moreno no pude evitar sentirme triste por mi reciente descubrimiento lo cual evidencie en mi rostro. Al notarlo ambas chicas se miraron con expresión preocupada para luego volver a mirarme fijamente.

-¿Acaso sucedió algo malo Tweek?- Preguntó Wendy. Por mi parte solo reaccione a tironear mi camisa nervioso lo cual al parecer las chicas tomaron como una afirmación.

-Hey vamos arriba Tweek, podremos hablar mejor y estarás más tranquilo- Agregó dándome una amable sonrisa la rubia a la vez que posaba suavemente su mano derecha con sus uñas perfectamente decoradas sobre mi hombro.

-¡Sí! Te ayudaremos Tweek, ven vamos- Ánimo Wendy, quien sin esperar mi respuesta tomó mi brazo derecho y me encaminó escaleras arriba.

-¡Gah, ayuda me secuestran, me secuestran!- Grité despavorido mientras era arrastrado por mis compañeras de clase.

-Tranquilo Tweek solo vamos a hablar un rato- Respondió riendo la rubia mientras ayudaba a la morena a llevarme al segundo piso. Me acarrearon por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del hijo de los Stotch la cual estaba llena de bolsos y mochilas de los invitados.

-Sentémonos en el piso, así se formará un ambiente más acogedor- Sugirió emocionada Wendy, Bebé asintió, acto seguido las dos realizaron la acción propuesta, yo seguía de pie mirando hacia todos lados, no era normal que las chicas más populares de la clase estuvieran tan interesadas en pasar tiempo conmigo, de seguro querían drogarme y vender mis órganos.

-GAH- grité por reflejó al sentir que alguien tiraba de mi manga- ¡No me maten y roben mis órganos!

-Hey solo soy yo Tweek, vamos siéntate- Intentó tranquilizarme Bebé, la miré con desconfianza pero terminé por acceder sentándome a su lado- Tweek no somos, marcianos, secuestradoras, asesinas, duendes, ni nada que se le parezca, solo queremos ayudarte, siempre nos has parecido muy adorable pero al tener a Craig como un perro guardián a tu lado es imposible pasar tiempo contigo- Confesó la rubia. No sabía que pensar, tal vez todo era una mentira y se trataba de un gran y elaborado plan para acabar con Tweek Bros, pero mientras tanto por mi seguridad debía seguirles el juego, no dejaría que me asesinaran tan fácil.

-Ngh okey- Respondí intentado sonar tranquilo.

-Y bien…cuéntanos que sucedió Tweek- Me ánimo Wendy.

-Pues…ngh- No sabía cómo continuar, nunca había hablado de mis sentimientos por Craig con nadie.

-¿Se trata de Craig cierto?- Preguntó Bebe, que chica más extraña, lee mentes, debe ser un agente estrella del gobierno, no debo confiar, pero si lee mentes ya no puedo seguir demostrándole que sé de su habilidad, es demasiada presión, debo dejar de pensar.

-Sí- Respondí en modo automático.

-Lo sabía- Celebró dando pequeños aplausos la rubia con poderes psíquicos- ¿acaso se te declaró?- Ante esa idea no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No puede ser eso Bebe, si fuera así no estaría triste- Corrigió Wendy.

-Es verdad, entonces ¿qué es? Tweek- Volvió a insistir Stevens.

-Ngh Craig está enamorado de Stan, planean casarse e irse lejos de South Park para que yo muera solo- Relaté rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces de acuerdo a mi plan.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Stan está enamorado de K…digo no le gustan los chicos, menos aún Tucker- Rebatió Wendy.

Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato debatiendo porque era imposible que Craig y Stan estuvieran en una relación, yo escuchaba atento, muchos de sus motivos tenían bastante sentido, además si son agentes estrellas del gobierno deben estar al tanto de todo, tal vez ponerme en riesgo de esta forma tiene sus ventajas.

-Tweek creo que debes estar tranquilo, tienes más posibilidades que nadie de conquistar a Tucker- Dijo tranquilamente Wendy dirigiéndose a mí luego de un buen rato de ser ignorado.

-Ngh n-no lo sé- Rebatí inseguro.

-Vamos Tweek una de las primeras técnicas de la conquista es sentirte seguro de ti mismo, a menos a que…-Aconsejó Bebe.

-A menos a que…ngh- Completé nervioso tironeando de mi camisa, no puedo evitar acceder cuando se trata de Craig.

-No te guste Craig, en ese caso podría bajar y darle unos cuantos besos esta noche- Sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa Bebe.

-Que ni se te ocurra ngh- Le grité, poniéndome de pie al instante y apretando fuertemente mis puños. Esta vez mis típicos tiritones no era producto de los nervios, sino de la rabia que me producía la sola idea de ver a Craig con alguien más que ni siquiera sentía algo por él.

-Entonces te gusta Craig- Afirmó la rubia dándome una gran sonrisa al igual que la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que sí, gah!- Grité sin darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, al notarlo cubrí violentamente mi boca con ambas manos.

-Aaaaw- Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

-Que hermosa pareja harán- Chilló emocionada Bebe.

-Siii, ahora solo hay que darles unos empujoncitos, de seguro Craig también siente algo por Tweek pero es muy idiota para darse cuenta- Habló la pelinegra igual de emocionada que su amiga.

-Exacto, Tucker es un cabeza hueca cuando quiere, pero es más que evidente que hay algo más- Afirmó la chica de chaqueta roja. Nuevamente ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación en la cual yo era solo una sombra. No podía entender nada, ¿están sugiriendo que Craig también siente algo por mí? No, eso es imposible, es decir, no puedo dejar de beber café, tiemblo todo el día, grito sin razón, entre otro montón de cosas las cuales no entran en el perfil de Craig…de seguro estas chicas están alucinando, tanto trabajar de espías les debe estar haciendo mal.

Luego de un rato decidí aprovechar el que estuvieran tan inmensas en su conversación para salir lenta y cautelosamente de la habitación, una vez afuera corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales también bajé rápidamente, no podía permitir que volvieran a atraparme. Apenas di unos pasos por la sala de los Stotch noté algo extraño…un chico estaba recostado sin dar ninguna señal de vida en la alfombra de la habitación, un chico de chaqueta azul y jeans negros…un chico con un chullo azul…

-¡GAH CRAIG ESTÁ MUERTO!- Grité a todo pulmón mientras corría y me arrodillaba a su lado, apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando sentí pasos a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede Tweek?- Reconocí la voz de Kyle, me voltee a verlo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

-Craig murió, de seguro cayó por las escaleras y ahora volverá su espíritu en busca de venganza- Respondí hablando sumamente rápido, dejando rodar unas lágrimas por mis mejillas las cuales no pude contener por más tiempo. Kyle caminó hacia nosotros y poso dos de sus dedos en el cuello del pelinegro, yo solo miraba anonadado.

-No está muerto Tweek solo está dormido- Habló dirigiéndose a mí el pelirrojo- solo se ve extraño porque está hecho mierda por el alcohol, nada más.

-¡Gah! Que alivio, nadie vendrá a vengarse de nosotros ngh- Suspiré aliviado, sentía como mi cuerpo también se relajaba.

-Seguro eso es lo que más te preocupa marica- Me dijo cortante Cartman, acto seguido arrojó el contenido del vaso que traía en la mano sobre la cara de Craig.

-¡GAH!- Grité al ver como Craig se levantaba de golpe.

-¡¿Pero que mierda le pasa a todos ustedes?!- Gritó molesto el moreno.

-Ngh estás vivo- Dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a él.

Craig volteo a ver a todos los presentes mientras les dedicaba su típica señal, luego volvió a dirigirme su mirada y posó suavemente su mano derecha en mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas.

-No llores Tweekers- Me pidió el chico del chullo mirándome fijamente a los ojos - yo jaaaaaaamáaaas te abandonaré menos con los gnomos sueltos y este montón de imbéciles cerca- A pesar de que no estaba entendiendo la actitud de Craig no pude evitar darle una pequeña sonrisita, saber que me iba a proteger de los jodidos gnomos me hacía feliz, muy feliz, incluso mis temblores estaban cesando.

-Ya bésense maricas- Escuché decir con tono aburrido a Cartman, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de mirar a Craig, sus profundos ojos azules lograban hacer que me perdiera…tal vez no es tan malo como pensaba…es el único lugar en el mundo en el que podría desaparecer y sentirme pleno.

-Heeeeey ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer ahora, juguemos a la botellita!- Escuché decir a Kenny entusiasmado, esta vez sí desvié mi mirada de Craig para dirigirla hacia el resto de los presentes. Mis temblores regresaron. La sola idea era demasiada presión, podía morir si besaba a alguien y me transmitía alguna enfermedad mortal, aún tengo mucho que hacer, no puedo morir.

-Ya saben que es indispensable en una fiesta de adolescentes – Continuó riendo perversamente Kenny. No dejaré que me maten, definitivamente no.

-Hey Tweek puede ser divertido- Susurró en mi oído Craig quien estaba apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-¡GAH! ¿Q-que dices Craig?- Respondí alarmado, esto no es normal, no es nada de normal en él, tal vez si murió y ahora su cuerpo es manipulado por un extraterrestre.

-Que puede ser divertido...mmm, hueles a café- Repitió sintiendo mi aroma. Tal vez esto era un complot contra mí para matarme pero definitivamente de esta forma seria una muerte feliz. Me quedé mirándolo embobado sin lograr que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite de encima Tweek?- Ofreció Token- Esta jodidamente borracho- Antes de que pudiera contestar, Craig le hizo "la señal" sin siquiera mirarlo ya que seguía escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello- ¿ves?- Completó.

-Ngh, no hay problema, alguien tiene que cuidarlo- Respondí dándole una amable sonrisa a Token- Había olvidado todo lo que suele beber Craig en cada fiesta…era un alivio saber que no estaba tratando con un marciano encubierto.

-Sí Tweek por favor cuida de miiii-Contestó Craig apoyando ahora el peso de su cuerpo contra mí. Comencé a reír nerviosamente, me sentía feliz por tener tan cerca al pelinegro que me quitaba el sueño desde hace años, pero por otro lado estaba la culpa, Craig no estaba consiente de ninguna de sus acciones y de seguro no recordaría nada al día siguiente. No podía disfrutar verdaderamente del momento siendo estas las condiciones, sería aprovecharme de mi mejor amigo quien está totalmente fuera de sí…después de todo no tenía razones para sentirme feliz…nada de esto era real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! He aquí el famoso POV de Tweek, la verdad no estoy conforme con el resultado :c pero bueno, espero que el próximo cap resulte mejor, además de que ya se viene lo nuevo 1313…Prometo que el nuevo cap será más largo y podrán saber al fin todo lo que sucedió esa noche :3.

Muchas gracias por su lindos comentarios! También por los consejos que llegaron! Los aprecio mucho, estoy intentado mejorar y superar esos errores c:

En fin, espero saber que piensan de este cap y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! –corazoncitos para todos-.

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo VI)**_

Poco a poco, haciendo caso a la idea de Kenny, se fue formando un gran círculo con los presentes. A mi derecha se encontraba Token quien también estaba cargando a un muy inconsciente Clyde y a mi izquierda estaba Craig quien a su lado tenía a Wendy. La pelinegra me dedicaba alegres y cómplices sonrisas cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, por mi parte le devolvía una que otra sonrisa forzada. No podía dejar que la chica me volviera a atrapar, tampoco a Craig, su cercanía era demasiada presión, pero no podía demostrarlo.

Cuando dieron el primer giró a la botella sentí que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento. No quería morir, dios, jamás debí aceptar ser parte de esto. Comencé a jalar mi camisa frenéticamente hasta que una mano se posó sobre las mías, provocando que una pequeña sensación de calma me envolviera al reconocer al dueño de las mismas.

-Hey Tweek- Susurró en mi oído el pelinegro aun sin terminar el roce entre nuestras manos.

-¿C-Craig? –Contesté a su llamado volteando ligeramente mi rostro hacia él, causando que nuestras mejillas se rosaran. Dios todo esto era demasiada presión, sino fuera Craig ya lo hubiera golpeado por el riesgo a contagiarme de una peligrosa enfermedad mortal. Detesto que él sea la excepción a todas mis costumbres.

-Eres muy dulce…-Continuó. Sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro- quiero probarte-Declaró con un tono casi sensual que nunca antes había oído salir de su boca.

-¡Gah, Craig cállate!- Pedí alterado. Su cercanía y palabras solo aumentaban mi nerviosismo. No podía dejarme perturbar, tenía una misión que cumplir, tantos gnomos y espías del gobierno cerca era peligroso.

-Está bien- Aceptó. Suspiré aliviado, al fin el pelinegro no hacía más difícil la situación o eso creí, hasta que sentí como los dientes del ojiazul se incrustaban suavemente en mi cuello. Oh dios, Craig se había vuelto un vampiro y ahora yo también soy uno, estoy perdido, todo South Park nos perseguirá con estacas y cruces.

-¡GAH! No quiero ser un vampiro- Grité exteriorizando mis temores.

-No Tweek, tranquilo- Interrumpió Token con tono aburrido para luego voltearse y seguir dirigiendo su atención a Clyde.

-Serías un adorable vampiro chillón…-Comentó el no inmortal pelinegro.

-Ngh ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Cuestioné alejándome para lograr mirarlo frente a frente.

-Dije que quería probarte y eso hice- Respondió tranquilamente, acto seguido volvió a acortar la distancia al esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

-Ngh n-no vuelvas a hacerlo- Exigí tratando de sonar molesto, lamentablemente, mis habituales temblores solo me delataban como de costumbre.

-No- Se negó rotundamente.

-Ngh sí- Insistí.

-No- Repitió sin siquiera considerarlo.

-C-Craig- Lo nombre seriamente posando mis manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo nuevamente de mí.

-No- Repitió por tercera vez. A pesar de que me gusta lo relajado que se pone al beber no puedo negar que su terquedad aumenta considerablemente, lo cual llega a desesperarme en muchas ocasiones, como en la presente- Oye Tweek quiero lo que están bebiendo ellas- Agregó cambiando de tema, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a las chicas que se encontraban al costado de Wendy.

-No ngh vas a seguir bebiendo, ya estás muy jodido- Fue mi turno de negarme mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños. Craig, sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión, estiró su cuerpo por sobre Wendy y le arrebató a una chica castaña el vaso que tenía en la mano, acto seguido volvió a su lugar y comenzó a beberlo tranquilamente. Podía escuchar quejas y risas coquetas de las involucradas.

-¡GAH, te vas a ahogar!-Advertí al ver como el pelinegro no alejaba sus labios del recipiente plástico.- ngh ¡no mueras Craig, sería demasiada presión!

-Estoy bien Tweekers- Dijo luego de terminar de beber todo el contenido del vaso.

-Ngh imbécil- Declaré mientas comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos intentado desviar mi atención de sus brillantes labios, producto del líquido que aún se encontraba en ellos.

-¿Quieres probar?- Ofreció con su típico tono neutral.

-El ngh vaso está vacío- Rebatí inseguro.

-No necesitamos el vaso- Respondió mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro mirándome fijamente.

-Ngh ¿q-qué haces?- Pregunté terminando el contacto visual al mirar hacia diferentes direcciones cuando Craig ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Quiero que…me…me siento maaal- Se quejó con tono berrinchudo en la última palabra- Tweekers- Me nombró mientas apoyaba su frente en mi hombro.

-Craig ngh- Respondí. El ojiazul soltó algunas palabras las cuales no fui capaz de comprender, luego se acurrucó en mis piernas cruzando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Ngh ¿Craig? ¿C-Craig?-Lo agité suavemente con mis manos sin obtener respuesta- Oh dios mío está muerto- Grité separando mis manos bruscamente del difunto.

-No Tweek- Respondió tranquilo Token- por cierto…-Agregó apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el centro del círculo, guié mi mirada hacia la zona. Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, como la sangre se escapaba de mi rostro al igual que la fuerzas para reaccionar. La botella estaba apuntando hacia mí y al otro extremo se encontraba Stan Marsh. Si no moría por el beso sería asesinado por las miles de chicas que andan tras de él. Estaba jodido, más jodido que nunca, me esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Todo es demasiada presión.

-¡GAH, es mucha presión, no quiero besar a nadie, podría contagiarme de una enfermedad y morir, no quiero morir tan joven!- Manifesté una de mis preocupaciones a la vez que tiraba bruscamente de mi camisa.

-Ya solo muévete marica- Exigió Cartman- Judío mira atentamente como te jode tu novia y llora en silencio- Continuó burlándose de Kyle.

-Reglas son reglas, ya háganlo- Dijo la rubia agente estrella del gobierno. Oh dios, todo esto era una plan secreto de gobierno para…

-Ejem- Escuché decir a Stan quien ya se encontraba frente a mí- solo relájate Tweek, no pasa nada- Agregó con tono amable. Oh dios, Marsh no sabe nada de las conspiraciones secretas, o tal vez es uno de ellos, quizás la mayoría aquí son agentes del gobierno. Dios, no puedo demostrar que sé de sus planes o no lograré escapar. Debo disimular.

-Ngh- Gimoteé intentado reprimir un grito nervioso que me delatara. El chico del pompón rojo comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi cuerpo expresaba de todas las formas posibles la presión que sentía, a cada segundo más fuertemente. Además comencé a sentir un repentino frió en mi cintura, oh dios, esto jamás me había pasado, debo estar muriendo lentamente y no me había enterado…

-¿Que carajos crees que haces Marsh? ¡Nadie toca a Tweek!- Escuché gritar a Craig quien se había puesto de pie sin que lo notara. Sentí un gran alivio al notar que el frío solo era producto de su ausencia, no obstante, el sentimiento de tranquilidad fue efímero cuando vi como Craig se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y a Stan frente a nosotros evidentemente molesto. Dios, si peleaban, Craig no podría defenderse, me vería obligado a intervenir y matar a Stan, me encontrarían y pasaría el resto de mis días en la cárcel, donde nadie me visitaría y moriría solo. Oh dios…morir solo y enjaulado es demasiada presión.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Tucker?, ¡es solo un juego!- Habló irritado el pelinegro de chaqueta café. Craig intentó dar un paso hacia Stan, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado al suelo donde lo recibí con mis brazos intentando amortiguar el golpe.

-¡Gah! C-Craig ngh- Lo nombré preocupado al verlo en ese estado deplorable, daba la impresión de que apenas podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Alguien quiere besar pronto a Tweek para que podamos seguir jugando?- Pidió un desconocido. Pude ver como Stan se acercaba nuevamente hacia mí. Otra vez comencé a tiritar frenéticamente y a sentir el constante tic de mi ojo. Ambos movimientos involuntarios se detuvieron de golpe al sentir mis labios cubiertos por los de un peligro…Craig me estaba besando.

A pesar de ser un contacto breve, fue lo más extraño que he sentido en mi vida, una explosión de emociones que a diferencia de los demás estímulos externos, solo lograron relajarme de un modo inesperado y nunca antes alcanzado. Si de algo estaba seguro en esta miserable vida llena de peligros y gnomos, es que amaba Craig Tucker, él era el único que podía hacerme sentir de estas formas tan rebuscadas e increíbles.

Cuando el pelinegro separó nuestros labios me dirigió una corta mirada con sus profundos ojos azules, acto seguido se desvaneció cayendo sobre mis piernas.

-Mejor llevémoslo arriba Tweek- Sugirió Token poniéndose de pie.

-Ngh si- Acepté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Craig te va a matar cuando despierte marica- Gritó burlón Cartman.

-ngh ¿q-qué?- Pregunté con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-Que Tucker te va a matar fe-nó-me-no – Repitió el de chaqueta roja.

-¡GAH no quiero morir, no quiero que Craig me maté ngh!- Grité ante la segura predicción.

-Pues prepárate- Rió el castaño.

-Ngh oh dios- Mi tic en el ojo derecho se volvía más brusco a cada repetición.

-No le hagas caso Tweek solo quiere molestarte, ven vamos- Interrumpió Stan, quien a la vez se agachaba para ayudarme a levantar a Craig.

-Dios sí que pesa- Se quejó el pelinegro de chaqueta marrón.

-Vamos- Animó Token ayudando al de chaqueta marrón. Los chicos prácticamente arrastraron a Craig hasta la habitación de los padres de Butters, donde recostaron al pelinegro sin delicadeza.

-Bien amigo ahora es todo tuyo- Habló Stan mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡GAH! ¿Q-Qué? ¿No se quedarán?- Pregunté mientras jalaba mi camisa.

-No Tweek, tengo que cuidar a Clyde, además el tipo ya está medio muerto- Respondió Token, ante sus últimas palabras abrí exageradamente los ojos. Craig está a punto de morir- No literalmente Tweek- Tranquilizó- No despertará hasta mañana, puedes estar tranquilo- Terminó de decir para luego retirarse de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Oh dios…-Expresé dando rebotes producto de los nervios- Ngh que se supone que haga ahora…-Estuve varios minutos dando vueltas intranquilamente por el cuarto hasta que decidí sentarme en el suelo cerca de la cama para poder observarlo y asegurarme de que no dejará de respirar. Así pase unos diez minutos observando al pelinegro quien a pesar del desgaste producto del alcohol no dejaba de verse atractivo, aún más al tener sus mejillas sonrojas y sus labios levemente entre abiertos.

-Tweek- Fui sacado de mi ensoñación al ser nombrado por el ojiazul aun inconsciente.

-Ngh no me mates- Respondí por reflejo. El pelinegro continúo durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que en su expresión reflejó incomodidad junto a un quejido.- Oh dios, soy un desconsiderado, ngh un pésimo amigo, ¡gah de seguro me odia!- Grité al notar que ni siquiera me había molestado en acomodarlo para dormir, como siempre hacemos con "los caídos en guerra". Me acerqué dudoso al moreno, lo observe indeciso por algunos segundos.

-Ngh debo actuar normal- Me dije intentado tranquilizarme. Comencé por quitarle sus converse azules, luego baje lentamente el cierre de su típica chaqueta, intente mover su cuerpo para quitársela, no obstante, fui incapaz de lograrlo, no quería aplicar demasiada fuerza para evitar despertarlo. Suspiré derrotado. Finalmente quería despojarlo de su famoso chullo azul, no estaba muy seguro, pero la tentación de tener el objeto entre mis manos era superior.

Fin Flash Back

-Ngh eso fue todo lo que pasó, luego te quité el chullo y dormiste hasta el día siguiente ngh- Mentí omitiendo el resto de lo sucedido en la noche y mis conductas "maricas" que lo harían odiarme.

-Oh- Respondió secamente. Su silencio era como una tortura. De seguro ya estaba planeando como matarme y jamás nadie lo notaria, ser asesinado y olvidado era demasiada presión- Tweek.

-¡GAH, No me mates Craig te juro que yo no quería!- Grité a la vez que cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi rostro intentando protegerme de cualquier posible ataque del moreno.

-Tweek no- Corrigió como de costumbre. Poco a poco fui bajando inseguro mis brazos hasta dejarlos a mis costados- Lamento todo lo que pasó, no debería haberme comportado así contigo, sé cómo te incomoda el contacto físico con las personas. Entiendo si estás molesto, te prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos juntos no beberé tanto- Declaró seriamente.

-Ngh yo…-Traté de formular no obstante fui interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Lo lamento Tweek en serio, solo quiero que volvamos a estar como siempre, eres mi amigo, no quiero que nada de eso cambie.- Continuó. Ante esa declaración fui invadido rápidamente por la tristeza, la esperanza de que Craig me amara fue efímera nuevamente. Como siempre supe, todo fue producto de su borrachera.

-N-No te ngh preocupes- Respondí dándole un falsa sonrisa la cual él respondió con una pequeña.

-Ven te iré a dejar a tu casa- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Craig durante todo el camino llevó una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro, la cual fui incapaz de descifrar. Hablamos de unos cuantos temas sin relevancia intentando pretender que habíamos olvidado todo.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-Dijo cuando ya estábamos en la entrada a mi hogar. A pesar de haberse despedido el pelinegro se quedó estático sin agregar palabra alguna. Tal vez se había quedado mudo y nunca más podría escuchar su voz, oh dios, quiero volver a oír su hermosa voz.

-No, no me quede mudo-Tranquilizó antes que pudiera expresar mi teoría- Ni tampoco leo mentes como ya te he dicho.

-Ngh que a-alivio –Hablé soltando un pequeño suspiro- Ten cuidado en el camino ngh- Pedí.

-Claro- Respondió neutral mientras comenzaba alejarse. Seguí su silueta con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa me encontré con mis padres apegados a la ventana que da hacia la calle. Dios tal vez son espías del gobierno, no estoy seguro en ningún lugar, debo volver a mi habitación antes de que me atrapen.

-¡GAH!- Grité sin poder contenerme.

-Tweekers ¿por qué no invitaste a Craig a pasar?- Reprendió mi padre.

-Ngh ¿mañana te-tenemos escuela?- Respondí inseguro.

-No es excusa Tweekers, veté a tu cuarto ahora mismo, mañana hablaremos-Ordenó seriamente mi progenitor. Asentí nervioso para luego subir corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto el cual cerré con todos los pestillos y llaves que tenía. Una vez seguro, apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y me deslice lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Aún tenía los recuerdos de esa noche dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Flash Back

Acerqué lenta e inseguramente mi mano derecha al chullo azul de Craig. A la mañana siguiente me matará al notar que toqué su prenda favorita. Quizás me estoy convirtiendo en un suicida. Siempre he deseado tener entre mis manos algo tan característico del pelinegro y hoy no tenía la voluntad suficiente para detenerme.

Finalmente se lo quité cuidadosamente hasta tenerlo en mi poder. Me quedé mirando la prenda por unos segundos, luego comencé a acercarla lentamente a mi rostro hasta sentir su suave textura y el delicioso aroma del pelinegro que tenía impregnado en ella. Totalmente relajante.

Al rato decidí recostarme en la espaciosa cama matrimonial junto al moreno. Me acomodé delicadamente intentando no perturbarlo, en seguida me voltee hacia su dirección para poder contemplarlo y abracé el chullo cerca de mi rostro para volver a sentir su embriagador aroma. A diferencia de todos los días de mi joven vida, el sueño me empezó a invadir rápidamente. El pelinegro tenía un efecto en mí que ninguna otra droga conseguía. Al fin me sentía en paz.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño sentí un movimiento brusco en la cama y oí pasos acelerados. Me incorporé de golpe a la vez que daba un gritito por la sorpresa, al instante comencé a escuchar fuertes arcadas provenientes del baño en suite.

-Oh no Craig va a morir-Grité mientras corría hacia el pequeño cuarto, en la entrada del mismo fui detenido por el pelinegro quien tenía alzada su mano izquierda haciendo la señal de "alto", mientras que con su brazo derecho sujetaba fuertemente el inodoro.

-N-no te acerques- Pidió sin dirigirme la mirada, acto seguido volvió a vomitar.

-Ngh quiero ayudarte- Expliqué mientras el chico seguía expulsando todo el contenido de su estómago- vas a ngh morir.

-Vuelve a la cama- Ordenó jadeante, no obstante me quedé mirándolo sin reaccionar- vuelve- Repitió. Esta vez y como de costumbre, hice caso a sus palabras. Volví a sentarme en la gran cama de la habitación atento a cualquier señal del pelinegro, quien tardó unos minutos en salir del pequeño cuarto.

-Como odio esto- Expresó a la vez que caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

-Ngh ¿Cómo es-estas?- Pregunté sin disimular mi preocupación.

-Ebrio- Afirmó- hey ¿Dónde está mi chullo?- Cuestionó al instante, convirtiendo su expresión de cansancio en una de molestia.

-¡GAH! lo siento no me mates- Me disculpé a la vez que le tendía el objeto- ngh tenía curiosidad- Me excusé al no recibir respuesta de mi acompañante. De seguro está planeando como vengarse lenta y dolorosamente.

-Tranquilo-Dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre las mías las cuales aún sujetaban fuertemente el objeto- Te lo presto- Completó. Pude apreciar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro. En mi rostro se formó una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

-Ngh yo…-Intenté formular.

-No necesitas excusas Tweekers, si eres tú, todo está bien-Confesó a la vez que se acercaba a mí, apoyó su mano derecha sobre mis hombros y con la izquierda me arrebató suavemente el objeto para luego posicionarlo sobre mi alborotado cabello. Sentí un agradable calor en la zona a la vez que un extraño relajo nuevamente me invadía.

-C-Craig- Lo nombré. Sentía la sangre acumularse en mi rostro. Este sentimiento era demasiada presión, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente, es más, podría asegurar que Craig hasta podía escucharlo.

-Estas rojo- Habló serio. Oh dios de seguro creerá que soy un marica y me dará una paliza por tener esos sentimientos hacia él- Adorable- Continuó. Abrí exageradamente mis ojos, no esperaba esa respuesta. Definitivamente Craig se ponía afectuoso con sus amigos cuando está ebrio.

-Ngh n-no digas ngh eso- Pedí a la vez que cubría mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Deberías relajarte- Pidió- Sabes Tweekers, últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas…en realidad mucho en ti- Confesó.

-Yo siempre ngh pienso en ti Craig- Declaré dejándome llevar.

-Yo no sé nada Tweek, simplemente no entiendo, voy de un lado para otro- Continuó al parecer haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta- Y luego pasa esto y todo da vueltas, que debo hacer, ya no sé nada, me estoy volviendo loco, pero tal vez loco soy feliz, o tal vez no mmm- Siguió divagando. No me atrevía a interrumpirlo además estaba a punto de soltar una risita por escucharlo así- Lo único que si tengo claro es que me importas mucho Tweekers- Terminó seriamente. No supe que decir por varios segundos.

-Craig ngh somos amigos no hay nada que entender- Aclaré- pero yo…-Agregué dudoso a la vez que desviaba mi mirada.

-Tu…-Completó lentamente.

-Te ngh quiero ¡gah! -Confesé volviendo a mirar fijamente sus profundos ojos azules. Debía aprovechar de confesar mis irracionales sentimientos por el pelinegro aunque sea una vez, después de todo, al día siguiente, ya no recordaría nada.

-Genial-Contestó. Lo miré sorprendido, esperaba una burla o simplemente ser ignorado. Mi gesto se exageró aún más al sentir un brusco contacto sobre mis labios.

Craig se había acercado velozmente a mí, sujetando fuertemente mis hombros y uniendo, por segunda vez en la noche, nuestros labios.

-Gah de-detente ngh no sabes lo que h-haces- Pedí luego de alejarlo con un pequeño empujoncito.

-Si lo sé- Aseguró.

-Ngh no- Rebatí. Mi corazón iba a escaparse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

-Te estoy besando-Contestó neutral. Nos miramos unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el pelinegro volvió a unir en un suave y corto roce nuestros labios- ¿lo ves? –Cuestionó.

-No soy ngh imbécil Craig, ya ngh detente- Exigí frunciendo el ceño. Mi cuerpo se tensó nuevamente al notar como el chico se acercaba otra vez.

-Tweekers te quiero-Me susurró al oído. Sus palabras me dejaron estático. Craig definitivamente no sabía lo que hacía, es verdad que me quería, pero solo como amigo, no podía hacerle esto, debía detenerlo, pero cada vez era más difícil. He ansiado probar sus labios desde hace años y ahora que llegó el momento mi corazón no dejaba de debatirse entre si debía llenarse de dicha disfrutando el momento o romperse en pedazos, volviendo a la realidad de que el ojiazul no siente nada más que amistad por mí y esto es producto de su tan evidente inconciencia.

El pelinegro volvió a unir nuestros labios esta vez de forma suave. Me encontraba tan confundido que ya ni siquiera era capaz de negarme o tal vez simplemente a estas al turas no deseaba hacerlo. De seguro moriré, Craig recordará todo y me matará, pero que importa, será un final feliz.

Terminé por relajar mi cuerpo lo cual al parecer el moreno notó ya que comenzó a profundizar más el beso, a la vez que me recostaba suavemente sobre la cama. No puse objeción ante ninguna de las dos acciones. Nos separamos por unos segundos para tomar aire mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de recorrerme con su mirada, luego volvió a besarme a cada momento más eufórico, así estuvimos un rato hasta que el chico se detuvo para quitarse rápidamente la playera negra que llevaba, acto seguido, volvió a acercarse a mí, comenzando a besar suavemente mi cuello a la vez que con sus manos recorría mi torso por debajo de la camisa.

-Estorba- Dijo con su voz ronca en mi oído, en seguida tiró bruscamente ambos lados de la prenda, logrando descubrir mi pecho. Se quedó observándome por unos segundos- Así está mucho mejor- Comentó.

-C-Craig ngh- Gimotee su nombre producto del dulce contacto de sus labios bajando de mi cuello hasta mí ya desnudo torso.

-Tweekers- El chico volvió a dirigir su atención mis labios, envolviéndonos en un beso lleno de fervor. De repente sentí como la mano del pelinegro recorría mi torso hasta llegar a mi entrepierna la cual froto suavemente. Esa fue la señal de alerta. Me senté bruscamente en la cama a la vez que alejaba de la misma forma a mi acompañante.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Preguntó molesto.

-Jódete Tucker, estas borracho- Respondí sin vacilar, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Craig se quedó en silencio unos segundos, lo cual solo me hizo sentir más inseguro y culpable- Ni siquiera ngh puedes negarlo.

-No- Confirmó

-Tu no quieres hacer nada de esto Craig no sigas, no sigamos- Pedí dejando una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla. El pelinegro me dirigió una mirada llena de confusión.

-Estas llorando- Comentó revelando inseguridad en su voz.

-Ngh solo duérmete ¿sí? mañana no recordaras nada- Volví a pedir. Ya no podía controlar mis lágrimas.

-Tweekers…lo siento-Se disculpó. En respuesta le dedique una falsa sonrisa.

-Te amo Craig.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola! Aquí la actualización, tarde más de lo planeado, pero que puedo decir, el capítulo es mucho más largo de lo usual (como prometí) y me costó harto animarme a revisarlo jajaja :c esperemos este decente ya que en la última parte ya estaba cansadita uwu._

 _Chan al fin pudimos saber que fue lo que paso en esa noche uwu casiii lo divido en dos caps pero no quise ser tan canalla (¿? Espero que les gusté, al fin falta poco para ir al grano de todo esto :,3_

 _Afortunadamente fanfiction ya está funcionando con normalidad y puedo leer sus hermosos comentarios así que como siempre espero saber que les pareció c:!_

 _Por otro lado, pregunta salvaje: ¿con que personaje imaginan a Tweek si no es Craig? No es para este fanfic no se preocupen xD pero quisiera hacerme una idea :3_

 _Pregunta salvaje 2: ¿Alguno de mis lectores es de Chile? –corazón- tengo esa duda casi desde que comencé a escribir c: sería lindo conocer a más gente de por acá que ame South Park :D!_

 _Espacio publicitario (¿?: Por si quieren más Creek, subí un one shot de esta hermosa parejita como regalo de año nuevo c: además de comenzar un nuevo long fic de los mismos :D_

 _En fin! Muuuuchos saludos para todos! Gracias por leerme :D!_

 **RequeteMiau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece.

 _ **(Capítulo VII)**_

Caminé lentamente en dirección hacia mi hogar, no tenía ánimos de llegar a recibir un inútil sermoneo por mi constante "irresponsabilidad". Me sentía agotado, agotado emocionalmente, todos estos días he estado pasando por momentos que jamás antes había, ni quería, vivir. Pensé que una vez revelada la verdad sobre esa noche me sentiría en calma, pero una sensación de insatisfacción no dejaba de invadirme, a cada paso mi inseguridad aumentaba y nuevamente, no sabía que hacer al respecto. Entre tanto divagar, solo había llegado a una conclusión, tenía grandes deseos de pasar tiempo junto a mi amigo, lo cual me llevó de vuelta a él. Estaba estático frente a la casa de Tweek, contemplando su ventana aun iluminada, estaba seguro que faltaban un par de horas para que el chico conciliara el sueño. Me agaché para tomar una pequeña piedrecita con la intención de aventarla a su ventana y llamar su atención. Desistí al instante, volví a arrojarla al piso y me encaminé, ahora definitivamente, hacia mi hogar.

Al día siguiente, tras un "breve" sermoneo mañanero de parte de mi madre, me dirigí caminando hacia la escuela, no estaba de ánimos para todo el alboroto del autobús. Estaba cansado y encabronado. Aun no lograba alejar de mi mente esa molesta sensación de incertidumbre, algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que estaba omitiendo algo muy importante, producto de esto, dormí una mierda la noche anterior lo cual me ponía de peor humor. Debía de aprender a ignorar este irritante sentir, de todas formas, no me llevaría a ninguna parte. Ya había asumido que no recordaría nada más sobre esa fatídica noche, nunca lo hacía.

Una vez en la escuela caminé perezosamente hasta mi casillero, ignorando todos los saludos y sonrisas de mis compañeros. Luego de sacar un libro que necesitaría únicamente en apariencia, cerré fuertemente el bloque metálico, acto seguido apoyé mi frente en el mismo, soltando un suspiro cansado. Ya no quería más de todo esto, deseaba mi vida jodidamente normal, con mis amigos y relaciones de siempre. Pero no, ahí seguía intacto, ese vació en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué intentas besar el casillero? Jaja que raro estas Craig- Escuché a bromear a Clyde a mi costado.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Pregunté volteando irritado mi rostro hacia él.

-Wooow…amigo… ¿qué te paso?-Cuestionó el castaño, al mismo tiempo escuché un fuerte y agudo gritito a nuestro lado.

-Ngh ¡te vas a ngh convertir en un zo-zombi, GAH!-Pronosticó el causante de mi malestar.

-Tweek- Lo nombré por reflejo a la vez que me alejaba mi frente del bloque metálico. No esperaba verlo tan pronto- Simplemente dormí mal, olvídenlo- Justifiqué.

-Es que, carajo hombre, tienes ojeras kilométricas y…-Interrumpí a Clyde posando bruscamente mi mano derecha sobre sus labios.

-Te dije que lo olvidaras-Repetí con timbre colérico y mirada gélida. Al instante el castaño asintió rápidamente- Así me gusta.-Comenté liberando sus labios.

-Tokeeeen-Chilló el de chaqueta roja exagerando la situación, simultáneamente se encaminó sin rumbo definido por el pasillo.

-Marica-Comenté escondiendo mi mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans negros.

-Ngh Craig-Me llamó tímidamente el de ojos verdes a quien enseguida le dirigí toda mi atención- ¿Por qué ngh no pudiste dormir bi-bien?-Me quedé en silencio tras su pregunta, no podía responderle con honestidad, solo complicaría más las cosas- Oh dios…lo sabía ngh los jodidos gnomos te atacaron, esos malditos ngh ¡me vengaré! Ngh-Vociferó molesto apretando fuertemente sus puños frente a su pecho.

-¿Qué?- Exclamé confundido, mi cerebro estaba funcionando más lento de lo usual.

-¡Los gnomos! fueron a ngh visitarte a-anoche-Repitió irritado- ngh cabrones.

-Ah sí, sí- Mentí. No podía maquinar ninguna mejor excusa. Mi orgullo caía más bajo cada día.

-¡GAH! Lo ngh sabía, yo…yo los haré ngh pagar-Volvió a gritar a cada segundo más molesto.

-Tweek, no es necesario-Traté de tranquilizarlo. Veía como ejercía más presión en sus puños, lastimándose- Basta, ya les di su merecido, jamás volverán- Volví a mentir a la vez que posaba mis manos sobre las suyas logrando que disminuyera lentamente la presión en las mismas.

-¿Estas ngh seguro?- Preguntó junto a un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-Respondí dándole una sonrisa orgullosa dejando sus manos a sus costados y terminando el contacto. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra por unos segundos. No obstante, fuimos traídos de vuelta a la realidad por el molestó chirrido del timbre.

-¡GAH! Vamos a llegar ngh tarde-Gritó comenzando a correr, me di una palmadita en la cara por el cansancio y comencé a seguirlo. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante su exagerada reacción, son parte de su encanto único. No nos detuvimos hasta estar en el salón, Tweek se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a mi pupitre, el cual esta vez evité, acaricié suavemente el cabello de Tweek y pasé de largo hasta el final del aula. Me senté ignorando las miradas de mis compañeros, apoyé mis brazos en el pupitre y escondí mi cabeza entre los mismos. Solo quería descansar y la clase de historia era ideal para cumplir mi cometido.

-Tucker ¿qué cree que hace?- Fui sacado de mi ansiado descanso por la chillona voz de la profesora de historia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Descansaba-Respondí irritado levantado perezosamente mi cabeza.

-Lleva durmiendo desde que inició la clase-Me sermoneó cruzándose de brazos. Le dirigí mi típica señal, ante la cual su sería expresión se convirtió en una de espanto. Novata.- Tucker ve donde el consejero inmediatamente- Ordenó, la miré neutralmente por unos segundos, demostrándole lo poco que me importaba, me levanté perezosamente de mi asiento y caminé de la misma forma hasta la puerta del salón. Antes de retirarme, le dirigí "la señal" a todos mis compañeros junto a modular un "no te preocupes" a Tweek, su pálido rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Decidí evadir la rutina y saltarme la visita al consejero, de seguro en la siguiente hora también me enviarían y nadie notaría mi ausencia a una sesión. Me escabullí hasta el tercer piso hasta llegar el baño de hombres, me senté en un rincón del mismo, recosté mi cabeza en la pared e intenté conciliar el sueño. Era un lugar poco concurrido y no me molestaría en buscar uno mejor.

Desperté con una suave y un poco húmeda presión en mi mejilla.

-Mmm ¿Tweek?-Pregunté somnoliento por reflejo, sin abrir aun los ojos.

-Puedo ser quien tú quieras-Escuché decir a una voz ronca a mi lado. Abrí abruptamente los ojos y di un salto en el lugar.

-¿Qué CARAJO HICISTE MCCORMICK?-Grité dándole un fuerte empujón al chico de chaqueta naranja alejándolo de mí.

-Te despertaba con un beso bella durmiente-Respondió riendo el aludido.

-Puta madre eres un marica McCormick- Me quejé bajando el tono de voz mientras me ponía rápidamente de pie, en seguida comencé a frotar fuertemente mi mejilla con la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Pensé que era Tweek-Contestó con tono inocente aun sentado en el piso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sin comprender.

-Tweek, lo nombraste cuando te besé-Respondió el rubio cenizo poniéndose lentamente de pie. Me quede estático por unos segundos. Mi mente me estaba jugando muy mala pasadas- Es lindo ¿no?- Agregó coqueto.

-No le digas a nadie sobre eso o estarás muerto-Amenacé sujetando el cuello de su tradicional chaqueta naranja.

-Tranquilo hombre, no le diré a nadie…pero-Aseguró levantando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunté sin soltarlo.

-Tal vez debería decírtelo a ti-Agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. Anonadado, comencé a aflojar lentamente el agarre, lo que McCormick aprovechó para escabullirse hasta la entrada del cuarto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Interrogué secamente.

-Oh vamos amigo ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?-Preguntó con una expresión incrédula en su rostro. Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos- Dios…nos vemos en otro momento Tucker- Se despidió abriendo la puerta- Por cierto ya es la hora del almuerzo- Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Puta madre- Dije para mí mismo. Era más que evidente que tendría problemas, mi pequeña siesta se había transformado en horas de sueño. Salí resignado del lugar azotando la puerta, llegué hasta la cafetería donde me dirigí inmediatamente a la mesa que habitualmente compartía con mis amigos, con la esperanza de arrebatarle algo a Clyde.

-Hey ¡estás vivo!- Comentó el castaño al verme llegar.

-Ngh pensé que ¡gah! te habían ngh secuestrado los ovnis- Agregó Tweek.

-No-Respondí secamente mientras me sentaba a al lado del rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Y tu almuerzo?- Preguntó Token. Al instante golpeé mi frente contra la mesa. Salí tan deprisa de casa esta mañana para evadir la eterna charla de mi madre que olvidé mi almuerzo, ni tampoco tenía tiempo para comprar a estas alturas del receso.

-Lo olvidé- Confesé sin despegar mi cabeza de la superficie de manera.

-Jeje imbécil-Se burló el castaño con sobre peso.

-Que mal amigo, llegaste tarde- Comentó Marsh observando su bandeja vacía al igual que la de los demás.

-Lo sé- Respondí resignado volviendo a mi postura habitual.

-Hey, pero ¡Tweek siempre tiene algo extra en su casillero!- Agregó contento McCormick mientras le daba leves codacitos a Tweek- ya sabes, lo que no comes por beber tanto café.

-¡Gah! es cierto ngh tengo un sándwich en mi ngh casillero-Confirmó el de cabello alborotado.

-Vayan, vayan antes de que sea tarde-Apresuró con una traviesa sonrisa el de chaqueta naranja.

-¡GAH! sí- Accedió Tweek poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Lo seguí de forma calmada dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada al rubio de ojos celestes.

-En serio amigo, si no quieres joderte de hambre el resto del día deberías apresurarte-Sugirió Marsh- además, hoy tenemos entrenamiento te necesitamos con energía- Agregó. Asentí con la cabeza y seguí el paso acelerado de Tweek, saliendo de la cafetería.

-Ngh te busqué durante los ngh recesos-Me dijo mientras recorríamos un solitario pasillo.

-Estaba en el baño del tercero piso-Confesé.

-Ngh no alcancé a ngh revisar ese… ¿Estas bi-bien?- Preguntó revelando preocupación en su pálido rostro.

-Solo estaba durmiendo, no te preocupes- Tranquilicé con mi habitual tono neutro.

-¡Gah! podría ngh darte café- Ofreció deteniéndose frente a su casillero- siempre ngh me hace sentir me-mejor.

-Estaría bien- Acepté. A pesar de que el sabor amargo del café no era mi preferido, parecía ser una buena opción. Mientras Tweek habría tembloroso el bloque de metal, me senté en el suelo apoyado mi espalda en el casillero continuo.

-Ngh- Gimoteó sentándose a mi lado, trayendo en sus manos una bolsa de papel y un gran termo- Aquí ngh tienes- Ofreció dejando el recipiente plástico a un lado y entregándome el, aun envuelto, sándwich.

-Gracias-Respondí. Abrí rápidamente la bolsa de papel, tomé el emparedado dándole al instante una gran mordida. Duró menos de dos minutos. Moría de hambre y no iba a ocultarlo. Luego comencé a beber lentamente el amargo líquido. Podía sentir la mirada ansiosa de mi acompañante, quien parecía estar atento a cualquier movimiento- ¿Quieres?- Ofrecí acercándole el pequeño vaso plástico. Era evidente que estaba ansioso por beber.

-Ngh n-no, es tuyo-Contestó jalando suavemente un mechón de su cabello.

-No eres bueno disimulando Tweek- Revelé mientras tomaba suavemente su mano deteniendo su autoagresión- Sé que quieres.

-Ngh yo…-Vaciló adquiriendo un suave color carmín sus mejillas- Está bien- Aceptó recibiendo el recipiente plástico con ambas manos, librándose de mi agarre. Sentí una leve decepción ante su acción, otra vez, un sentimiento inefable.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio intercalando el turno para el dichoso líquido.

-Oye Tweek—Lo nombré acabando el silencio.

-¡GAH! ¿Qué ocurre?-Respondió dando un pequeño saltito en el lugar.

-Saldremos para navidad- Notifiqué.

-Ngh ¿qué?- Preguntó cerrando violentamente su ojo derecho acompañado de sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Saldremos para navidad con todo el resto de los imbéciles-Completé neutral.

-Ah ngh-Respondió desviando su mirada. Se veía decepcionado- ¿A ngh dónde?

-Pensé que ya lo sabrías, a una cabaña de algún pariente de Marsh-Respondí secamente.

-¡GAH! ¡Los gnomos ngh nos atraparan si ngh nos alejamos de la ci-civilización!-Advirtió tironeando ambos lados de su mal abotonada camisa.

-No, Tweek, lo gnomos no nos encontraran, te lo prometo, esa es la idea del viaje- Agregué deteniéndolo nuevamente, bajando sus manos a la altura de sus muslos.

-¡¿Ngh como lo sabes?!-Cuestionó alterado.

-Estaremos lejos de todo Tweekers y yo te protegeré- Agregué dándole un pequeño apretón a su inquieta mano derecha, al instante el rubio abrió exageradamente sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Ngh Craig no lo sé- Contestó indeciso. Cuando iba a contestar, fui interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, seguido por un anunció del director.

-Craig Tucker debe dirigirse a la oficina del consejero inmediatamente- Se escuchó decir por los altavoces.

-Puta madre-Me quejé levantándome perezosamente.

-Es ngh el cuarto llamado- Me notificó el de ojos oliva con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tsk- Chasqueé molesto con mi lengua- Nos vemos mañana- Me despedí alejándome del lugar.

-Ngh nos vemos mañana- Respondió con una pequeña pero reconfortante sonrisa.

Me dirigí lentamente hacía la oficina del consejero. Desde que soy niño me he preguntado cuando notaran lo inútil que resulta ser cada sesión, ¿verme a diario no les provocará aunque sea un sospecha? Lamentablemente, los adultos de South Park jamás han destacado por su inteligencia. Toqué y la abrí la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

-Hola Craig, pasa mm okay-Saludó como de costumbre el Sr. Mackey. Respondí como mi típica seña la cual ya no lo alarmaba- Siéntate- Invitó. Seguí la rutina- Estamos preocupados por ti Craig, desapareciste de dos clases completas m´okey…¿dónde estuviste?

-En el baño- Respondí secamente.

-¿Por 4 horas?- Cuestionó sorprendido el hombre de edad.

-Dormía- Confesé despreocupado.

-¿Tienes problemas para descansar Craig? m´okey - Preguntó al instante.

-Más o menos- Admití.

-¿Problemas con tus padres?- Volvió a cuestionar con su típico tono calmado.

-No- Dije en seco,

Se quedó mirándome varios segundos a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos frente a su mentón.

-¿Tienes problemas con alguna chica o alguno de tus amigos? m´okey - Preguntó pensativo. Me quedé en silencio sin decir nada- Hace días estas actuando más extraño de lo normal Craig m´okey - Afirmó.

-Simplemente mi mente da vueltas- Confesé irritado. Quería largarme pronto de ese jodido lugar.

-¿Vueltas alrededor de qué?- Repitió interesado.

-De alguien- Si quería largarme pronto de ese lugar debía responder.

-Sentimientos negativos m´okey...-Insinuó, negué lentamente con mi cabeza- ¿positivos tal vez? ¿Algo que hayas sentido antes? m´okey.

-Mierda no lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría así-Respondí irritado.

-Cálmate Craig, estoy intentado ayudarte ¿m´okey?- Tranquilizó alzando levemente sus manos hacia mí.-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así por esa persona? m´okey.

-Todo incrementó luego de una estúpida fiesta- Confesé.

-¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta? m´okey

-Un beso-Dije en voz baja.

-Oh, eso es grandioso m´okey- Comentó natural el Sr. Mackey.

-Estaba borracho-Informé secamente.

-Pero los borrachos siempre son más sinceros Craig m´okey, creo que ya deberías saberlo, de seguro fue el resultado de un deseo oculto m´okey -Continuó tranquilamente. Abrí exageradamente los ojos ante su teoría.

-No.- Negué al instante.

-Oh…entonces…¿deseas que esa persona se aleje de ti? m´okey - Volvió a cuestionar.

-No podría aceptarlo- Respondí sincero. Es a lo que he estado intentado evitar estos días. Tweek debe permanecer a mi lado.

-Esa persona parece ser muy importante para ti m´okey -Insinuó.

-Lo es- Afirmé neutral.

-Craig, ¿No has pensando que se trata de atracción m´okey? más allá de amigos claramente-Sugirió.

-¿Qué?-Cuestioné irritado.

-Atracción, es normal que a esta edad te empieces a interesar por las chicas m´okey - Repitió tranquilamente.

-Puta madre, no.-Me negué instantáneamente.

-Modera tu vocabulario Craig m´okey - Exigió enseguida. Me crucé de brazos. Me estaba encabronando a cada segundo más con esta inútil charla, es decir, como podía insinuar que me siento atraído por mi mejor amigo.- Sabes Craig, con lo poco que me dices, sinceramente, pareces estar enamorado m´okey, la etapa de negación es algo común- Agregó sin preámbulos.

-No, es imposible- Rebatí.

-Podría equivocarme pero tus actitudes me llevan a pensar en eso, m´okey, al igual que la de muchos chicos que pasan por situaciones similares, a las pocas semanas los vemos ir tras alguna linda jovencita m´okey - Argumentó dándome una sonrisa.

-No es el caso-Contradije desviando la mirada. Definitivamente, no lo era.

-Está bien Craig m´okey - Aceptó dando un suspiro- puedes irte. No aumentaremos tus días de detención por esta vez ¿m´okey?- Agregó. Me puse de pie al instante- De todas formas, piensa en esto Craig, cuando te sinceres contigo mismo, te aseguro que tu vida volverá a la normalidad ¿m´okey?.

Fue lo último que escuché decir al Sr. Mackey antes de salir de la pequeña oficina. El tiempo en este pueblo le está jodiendo la cabeza. No siento ningún tipo de atracción por mi mejor amigo. Desde hace años nuestra amistad ha sido igual, nada marica, solo lo protejo. Un puto error de borracho no puede cambiar nada. Simplemente estoy cansado y eso me ha llevado a sentirme tan confundido y pensar de más. Por donde lo mire es imposible, ¿enamorarse? Que estupidez. Entre todas las ideas que se cruzaron por mi cabeza jamás llegué a una tontería tan exagerada como esa, es decir…

-Hola ngh Craig-Escuché una voz tímida a mi lado. Volteé encontrándome con el pequeño rubio, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente, no podía ser, todo esto era un gran error, mi corazón no puede estar latiendo de esta manera por mi mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola a todos_ _aquí un nuevo cap. La verdad me aburrí tanto haciendo la parte del Sr. Mackey, pero era tan necesario que alguien a quien Craig estuviera obligado a oír le hablará del tema xD por que como, asumo, notaron Kenny también ya sabe de que va la actitud de Craig, pero lo evadió vilmente xD. En fin espero que les guste jaja…cada vez menos para el summary que nos convoca x,D! Espero saber que piensan del cap. Sé que la parte del consejero no me quedó muy bien, espero mejorar en el manejo de ese tipo de personajes :c –sus muletillas me aburren-._

 _Nuevamente espacio publicitario: Subí otra vez un oneshot loco Creek –corazón- por si quieren algo lindo c:_

 _Respecto a mi pregunta salvaje del cap anterior: Que hermoso que varios sean de Chile ;_; algún día los conoceré e_é –jaja psicópata pls-_

 _Muchos saludos a todos :D!_

 **RequeteMiau**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **(Capítulo VIII)**_

Han pasado días, eternos días en los cuales mi rutina cambió drásticamente debido a mis extraños sentimientos ¿Sugestión o realidad? Es lo que intentaba averiguar a cada momento. La charla de Mackey, a diferencia de las habituales, había tenido un inesperado efecto en mí, el cual se vio incrementando por la "conveniente" presencia del rubio tras la misma, llevándome a actuar como un idiota, reiterando la conducta a cada momento posterior junto a él. Me vi obligado a alejarme para ser capaz de aclarar mis ideas ¿Amistad, atracción…Amor? Al por fin lograr abandonar mi orgullo y barreras internas, no tardé en aceptar que, inevitablemente, sí sentía una atracción diferente a la amistad por el de ojos verdes. Una serie de sucesos me llevaron a aceptarlo, principalmente, los celos y el vació que fue creciendo en mi interior producto de la evidente distancia.

Terminé pasando gran parte de mi tiempo libre con Stan Marsh, comenzamos a salir a beber más seguido, hablar libremente y, en consecuencia, admitir la realidad, el pelinegro del team rival tras unas cuantas salidas e insinuaciones del tema, terminó por admitir su noviazgo secreto con Broflovski. Escuché atentamente cada una de sus historias intentando buscar conexiones con la propia, las cuales, resultaron ser demasiadas. Al igual que el pelinegro terminé por confesar mi problemática actual, obteniendo uno que otro consejo al respecto además de la promesa de confidencialidad absoluta.

A pesar de la ya mencionada distancia, insistí indirectamente al rubio para que asistiera al viaje. Era indispensable su presencia. Debía terminar con todo este lió de una vez. Ya sea atracción o amor, era algo que debía averiguar a su lado y afrontar de la forma que correspondiese. Después de todo, soy Craig Tucker, no una jodida colegiala, nadie me jodería más con esto, ni yo mismo.

-Traicionero-Comentó el castaño sentado a mi lado cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya estoy aquí, supéralo- Contesté secamente como de costumbre mientras revisaba mi celular.

-Eres tan cruel, nos abandonaste vilmente toda esta semana, eres Craig, ¡somos el team Craig! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos sin ti?-Exageró alzando la voz mientras me quitaba el objeto de las manos.

-Sí ya lo sé, lo siento ya lo dije ¿Entiendes?-Contesté irritado ante la insistencia del castaño arrebatándole el aparato.

-Ya déjalo Clyde, tuvo sus razones- Interrumpió Token quien estaba de pie frente a ambos.

-Hey, el bus ya va a llegar en unos minutos ¿Dónde está Tweek?- Preguntó Marsh uniéndose al pequeño círculo fijando su mirada en mí. Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que llegara el autobús que nos llevaría a la montaña y el rubio aun no aparecía.

-¿Vendrá cierto?- Pregunté ocultando mi preocupación. Quizás había decidido ignorar mi petición.

-Se supone que sí-Contestó el castaño reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué esperan? Comiencen a llamarlo- Sugirió el pelirrojo posándose junto a Marsh.

-Ah, sí, sí- Respondió rápidamente Clyde mientras sacaba torpemente, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, su teléfono celular. Marcó rápidamente el número de Tweek y acercó el aparato a su oreja- ¿Tweek? ¿Dónde estás?-Habló al cabo de unos segundos- Oh…hombre…¡corre, carajo, corre!-Gritó a todo pulmón- Si no llegas te aseguro que los gnomos te atraparan esta noche al ser el único chico aquí, sí, sí, los gnomos Tweek-Comenzó a mentir el castaño- Sí, vamos si quieres vivir ¡corre! Ah…y agentes del gobierno también. Sí, Adiós- Terminó de exagerar el de chaqueta roja alejando el aparato de su oreja y dedicándonos una tranquila mirada a los presentes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está?- Apresuró Token.

-¡Ah! viene en camino- Contestó el aludido volviendo a la realidad.

-Chicos, no creo que Tweek logre llegar a tiempo, uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse a esperar el próximo bus con él-Notificó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-Yo puedo quedarme esperar al pequeño Tweek- Ofreció incorporándose a la conversación el rubio de chaqueta naranja luciendo una lasciva sonrisa en su rostro. Al instante me puse de pie encarando al recién llegado. McCormick había aprovechado cada oportunidad para acercarse a Tweek. De cierta forma su actitud me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos al desencadenar mis celos, no obstante, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

-Jódete- Contesté enseñándole el dedo medio- Yo me quedaré- Aclaré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico me respondió con una sonrisa retadora.

-Pero tú…-Formuló Clyde antes de ser interrumpido por Marsh.

-Pero nada, nos vemos más tarde, alguno de nosotros te estará esperando en la parada del autobús-Agregó el pelinegro posando su mano sobre mi hombro- Buena suerte Romeo- Susurró en mi oído antes de alejarse hacia Cartman y Stotch.

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde-Repitió el rubio cenizo antes de seguir a Marsh junto a Broflovski.

-Yo quería viajar con todos ustedes- Comentó Clyde formando un puchero.

-Pasaremos 3 días juntos Clyde-Recordó el de playera morada.

-Solo encárguense de reservarme una buena cama-Pedí sentándome nuevamente junto al castaño. A los pocos minutos llegó el automóvil al cual todos mis amigos subieron no sin antes soportar la dramática despedida de Clyde.

-Ya súbete ¡carajo!-Obligué dándole un fuerte empujón al chico obligándolo a subir al vehículo, una vez cerradas las puertas, el castaño se apegó al vidrió de la misma, dando una patética imagen. Suspiré cansando y volví a dirigirme al asiento de la parada mientras el autobús comenzaba su marcha. Solo faltaba Tweek. Comencé a prepararme emocionalmente para la llegada del rubio. Desde aquel día no había vuelto a pasar tiempo a solas con él por lo menos sin actuar como un idiota. Debía evitar a toda costa repetir los hechos. Sentí las famosas "mariposas en el estómago" que tanto nombraba Ruby al conversar con sus amigas por teléfono. Putas cursilerías. No podía decir que me desagradaran por completo pero carajo, me tenían agotado.

-¡GAH, VOY A MORIR! JE-JESUS ¿POR QUÉ?- Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un fuerte grito proveniente del costado derecho. Al instante me puse de pie para observar al paranoico rubio correr desesperadamente hacia el punto de encuentro.

-Hey- Saludé alzando mi mano a la altura de mis hombros. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se escapó de mis labios. Los nervios aumentaban. Debía relajarme.

-¡GAH, CRAIG TU TAMBIÉN VAS A NGH MORIR, NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, ES-ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- Siguió vociferando hasta estar frente a mí.

-Hey…tranquilo…nada va a…-Intenté explicar antes de ser interrumpido por el chico.

-Nos van a ngh atrapar. Dios ¡gah! Tenemos los ngh minutos contados-Continuó su predicción esta vez jalando bruscamente sus cabellos. Señal de alerta.

-Tweek, detente ahora- Exigí como de costumbre sujetando firmemente sus manos- Todo lo que dijo Clyde fue mentira, nadie nos va a atrapar, te lo prometo- Aclaré mirándolo fijamente. El hecho de ser una escena tan habitual entre nosotros convirtió el encuentro en algo más sencillo de afrontar.

-¿Estas ngh seguro?-Preguntó sin dejar sus habituales temblores.

-Sí, muy seguro-Afirmé.

-¿No ngh vamos a morir atacados por ngh una banda de gnomos di-dirigidos por el gobierno?-Cuestionó nuevamente. Comencé a aflojar lentamente el agarre al ver como recobraba la compostura.

-No-Respondí secamente sujetando suavemente sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Y ngh el resto?-Preguntó desviando su mirada.

-Ya se fueron.

-Entonces ngh me voy a casa-Avisó deshaciendo bruscamente el contacto entre nuestras manos.

-No, espera- Lo detuve sin evitar reflejar un aire de desesperación en mi voz- Tenemos que esperar el siguiente autobús, aún estamos a tiempo de encontrarnos con el resto- Agregué recobrando la neutralidad. Tweek me miró dudoso por unos segundos antes de sentarse, en silencio, en el paradero. Estaba molesto, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo y ¿Quién podría culparlo? Yo también lo estuve. Me senté a su lado mirándolo de soslayo. Tweek jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso. Pude apreciar su ceño fruncido y ojeras más pronunciadas que las habituales.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Acabé el incómodo silencio a cabo de un rato.

-Lo de ngh siempre- Contestó luego de largos segundos de espera.

-Pudiste haberle pedido a alguien que pasara por ti-Hablé sin desviar mi mirada de la carretera.

-No ngh-Negó secamente.

-Debí haberlo hecho yo. Falté a la costumbre-Me inculpé intentando sonar relajado. No lo conseguí.

-No es ngh necesario-Rebatió molesto. Dirigí cautelosamente mi mirada hacia él pudiendo apreciar como empuñaba fuertemente sus pálidas manos.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunté.

-No es ngh necesario que me ngh ayudes, tampoco que ngh insistas en hablarme a la fuerza-Contestó posando sus expresivos ojos verdes sobre mí. Me quedé anonadado al ser envuelto en su mirada. Luego de unos segundos Tweek desvió su atención a su celular el cual curioseaba nerviosamente. Mientras yo me quedaba en silencio ordenando mis ideas. Al cabo de un rato el autobús llegó a la parada, ambos subimos sentándonos al final del mismo sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me atreví a retomar el tema luego de un buen rato. Por lo menos estando en el vehículo, aunque jodiera todo, Tweek no podría escapar- No estoy forzado a nada.

-No te hagas el ngh imbécil Craig-Contestó secamente.

-Lo soy-Aclaré sinceramente.

-Me has ngh estado evitando todos estos ngh días luego de decirme que ngh todo fuera como antes- Aclaró sin desviar su mirada del paisaje que se lucía tras la ventana.

-Oh-Expresé incompetentemente.

-Eres un ngh inconsecuente-Acusó.

-Yo…-Vacilé- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, soy todo eso y más-Acepté- Pero te prometo que todo tiene una razón- Añadí intentando excusarme. Necesitaba reconciliarme con el rubio para seguir adelante.

-No te ngh entiendo Craig-Comentó dirigiendo su mirada a sus inquietas manos.

-Ese es el problema Tweek-Respondí honestamente- Ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó anticipadamente.

-Espera, no estoy molesto contigo ni nada parecido. Necesitaba estar solo, nada más que eso, en serio-Aclaré revolviendo suave pero amistosamente su cabello- Tu deberías disculparme a mí.

-Tú… ¿lo recordaste ngh verdad?- Preguntó casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?-Contesté de la misma forma. Ya no quería más guerra.

-Lo de ngh aquella noche-Respondió. Note como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse- Entiendo si ngh ya no quieres que seamos a-amigos, no tienes que ngh fingir- Completó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo ya olvidé toda esa mierda-Contesté levemente irritado. Ya había aceptado el hecho de no lograr recordar más. Solo quería vivir el jodido presente.

-¿Q-Qué?- Cuestionó incrédulo dando un pequeño saltito en el lugar.

-Sí, soy un jodido inconsecuente-Cambié el giro de la conversación. Estaba cansando de ir en círculos- Pero quiero seguir adelante, lamento la distancia, lamento todo. Ahora solo quiero dormir- Sentencie acurrucándome en su cuello. En respuesta el rubio dio un pequeño brinco nervioso. Pude sentir su tan característico aroma a café. Al fin algo de paz.

-Craig…-Me nombró inseguro, evidentemente inconforme con mi respuesta.

-Te prometo que antes de que terminé este fin de semana aclararé todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¿Hola? Creo que debo muchas disculpas jaja primero que todo por traerles un capítulo corto y que me dejo demasiado inconforme! Estuve peor que Craig dándome mi vueltas :/ Tengo tres bocetos más de esto mismo, de hecho, todo el resumen que hice en la primera parte está desarrollado –aunque incompleto- pero decidí no ponerlo sino esto sería sencillamente eterno :c y ya todos queremos llegar al jodido disclaime! Jaja Sí Craig estaba raro, repetitivo, todo lo que quieran, pero en el tema del amor creo yo, que es lo más normal darse una y mis vueltas x,D también fue un poco más sumiso por así decirlo, pero el tipo ya no quería joderla más :c –Aclaraciones por lo cortito- y Tweek bueno Tweek se derrite por él :c como ya ha dicho lo hace cambiar de opinión rápidamente!_

 _Ahora, también me disculpo por tardar taaaanto en subirlo! Como puse en los oneshots salvajes que he subido tuve un bloqueo creativo brigido xD Estaba pensando en dejar pausados mis otros fics hasta terminar este para no llevarme una carga tan grande a Marzo y correr el riesgo de dejarlos inconclusos :C_

 _Por otro laaaado! Hay que agradecer a una señorita salvaje e_é que me está ayudando a tener inspiración con sus hermosos dibujos locos que me manda peeeeero que a la vez me está distrayendo mucho e_é sí, tú._

 _En fin, muchos saludos para todos! –esto se hizo más largo que el capítulo xd-_

 _Pd: Prometo que el próximo estará mejor en todo aspecto –espero-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
